Deadliest Warrior: Evolution
by SmittyBoy
Summary: What if anyone who has ever swung a sword or shot a sniper rifle could become a combatant? Fictional and historical warriors are brought together for a duel to the death, all to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARROR.   Writing stlye best by CH5
1. Nazi Waffen SS Vs Yamainu

**Welcome to my take and version of Deadliest Warrior! **

**I don't own the show and you'd be a moron to think I do.**

* * *

**The Nazi Waffen SS**

The fanatical shock troops that led Adolf Hitler's evil charge for world domination.

(You see the Waffen shoot up a group of US soldiers)

**The Yamainu**

An elite group of soldiers who were used by "The Tokyo" in the Higurashi universe to protect the citizens, but were hired to destroy the town of Hinamizawa.

(You see Yamainu charge into a town and start shooting civilians)

**Narrator**: No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to see who is The Deadliest Warrior.

**{Goes to the fight club}**

**Narrator**: This is the fight club. Here we will test to see the killing power of each weapon. And wielding the weapons for the Waffen SS, Silvio Bucsh, a former German militant. Wielding the weapons for the Yamainu, the one who was in charge of their dispatch, Miyo Takano.

**Silvio: **These guys have no idea what their getting into. The Waffen SS were the best trained of all Nazi Germany.

**Takano: **My, I think this will be no contest. The Yamainu were under my control so I know. Also, we have at least 40 years on them to get better weapons.

**Narrator: **Checking the injuries inflicted, Dr. Dorian.

**Dorian: **The Nazi Waffen SS inflicted heavy losses to the US Army. But! They were also fanatical body guards. They have more motivation that hired guns.

**Narrator: **And inputting the data, computer whiz Max Geiger.

**Max: **The Waffen SS were good, but I'm giving my edge to Yamainu. They had 40 years to improve the weapons.

**Narrator: **And last but not least, Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin.

**Geoff: **To me, this match may be too close to call, but my edge goes to the Yamainu. They had many years to improve weapons, and they were feared, even by Law Enforcement.

**Narrator: **The first weapons to be tested are Short Range. The Yamainu will take the first shot.

**Max: **So Miss Takano, what type of weapon do you have for us?

**Takano: **Well, we had a certain side arm the was used even during WWII, so the Nazi expert should know this one.

**Narrator: **The M1911, a deadly pistol that ran through many Axis Powers, and recently, civilians.

**{Everyone Steps to the firing range}**

**Geoff: **We have 8 jars set up, your job is to shoot each of the jars as quickly as possible.

**Takano: **Lets do this.

**She** shoots the first jar, but missed the second, but hit it in the second shot.

**Narrator:** All the jars were broken, but it took 38 seconds to do so.

**Max: **No offense, but that took a really long time.

**Takano**: Well, we work in close quarters, and in squads, imagine dozens of people shooting at this pace.

**Silvio: **I have a side arm that is far more useful and accurate than that.

**Narrator: **The Mauser C96 pistol, a deadly accurate pistol that took many American lives.

**Geoff: **Silvio, you have the same challenge, shoot all the jars as quickly as possible.

**Silvio: **Lets do it.

Silvio breaks every jar, not one miss, but how long did it take?

**Dr. Dorian**: Every jar hit, and in only 29 seconds.

**Max: **Less time, more hits. Edge, Mauser.

**Narrator: **Now for long range weapons. The Waffen SS gets to take the first shot.

**Silvio: **This is the MP28. It has an impressive fire rate, 500 rounds a minute, and a drum magazine of 32 rounds.

**Narrator**: Silvio steps into the firing range. His targets, 5 dummies dressed in Yamainu uniforms for motivation.

Silvio lets loose a full drum. And it's devestating. Every dummy was hit in the chest several times, and two had rounds in the head.

**Geoff: **Silvio! Nice job man. These guys aren't calling for backup any time soon.

**Silvio: **This is the skill level of all Waffen SS mebers.

**Takano: **Well , I have a weapon that doesn't have a big a mag, but doesn't need it.

**Narrator: **The AR-10 rifle. Delivering casuallities 20 rounds at a time.

**Takano: **This is the AR-10. It's a weapon I'm quite fond of. It's fire rate is 600 rounds in a minute.

Takano steps into the firing range, and hits every dummy exactly 4 times, but in double the time.

**Geoff: **Well, it took longer, but was more accurate, so my edge goes to the AR-10.

**Narrator: **Now, it's time for special weapons. Once again, the Waffen SS goes first.

**Silvio: **Here I have the Flammenweffer Flamethrower. It was used mainly for dispatching runaways, but was also used to fry Allied Powers.

Silvio steps up to a group of dummies set around a van. A Thermal Cam will monitor the power.

Silvio lets loose a burst and lites up the dummies. It's maximum heat has 8,000 degrees.

**D. Dorian: **Well, these guys are done. I don't think we need to look closer.

**Takano: **It's good for taking out groups, but it attracts a lot of attention. I have a weapon that kills silently.

**Narrator: **The Poison Syringe, a deadly administrator of poison that can kill from just its jab.

**Takano: **This is a weapon used for silent kills. It can kill from it's 4 inch needle, or the poison will get you. This is my personal favorite.

**Geoff: **What type of poison?

**Takano: **It's a poison that causes the internal organs to rupter and cease function. It can kill in 10 seconds.

**Geoff: **We can't test the poison, but lets see it's stabbing power.

Takano steps up to a gel torso, and stabs it in the neck, heart, and temple.

**Max: **Well, this is impressive, but I give my edge to the Flammenweffer. It's killing potential is incredible. The Syringe is a one at a time kill.

**Narrator: F**inally, it's time for explosive weapons. The Yamainu start.

**Takano: **This is the hand grenade..

Takano steps up to an area and thros the grenade, and it destroys two of the 3 dummies. The 3rd has shrapnel in the shoulder, but didn't kill.

**Silvio: **You call that a weapon? Why don't you take a look at our Boucing Betty?

Silvio puts a Bouncing Betty in the middle of 3 dummies, and each is torn to pieces.

**Geoff**: The Bouncing Betty had more kills, thats where I give my edge.

**Narrator: **With the data gathered, all thats left to do is start this duel to the death.

**Max: **Lets do it.

**Simulation:**

It shows 4 Yamainu getting out of a van and walking into a forest. At the same time, 4 Waffen SS mebers walk towards the Yamainu. The Waffen sees the Yamainu first and the Waffen leader shoots a Yamainu in the chest with the MP 28.

**Waffen: IIII Yamainu: III**

The Yamainu shoot back, but the Waffen has already retreated. The Yamainu charge after them and scatter. One Yamainu member is walking by, and a Waffen member steps out from behind a tree and blasts the Yamainu with a Mauser. As the Yamainu is on the ground, he takes out his M1911 and shoots the Nazi in the head. He falls to his knees, then on his side. The Yamainu then bleeds out.

**Waffen: III Yamainu: II**

A Waffen SS member has his MP 28 out and is walking slowly. He rounds a corner, but doesn't see anyone and lowers his weapon. Then a Yamainu sneaks up behind him. The Yamainu covers the SS members mouth and stabs him with the Syringe. The Waffen member falls and shakes rapidly before dying an extremely painful death. The Yamainu leader appears, but is disapointed the Waffen is already dead.

**Waffen: II Yamainu: II**

The last two Waffen members walk side by side, checking each corner. The last two Yamainu see the Waffen. The Yamainu leader shoots the Waffen member in the head with an AR-10.

**Waffen: I Yamainu: II**

The Waffen leader turns tail and runs, the Yamainu in hot pursuit. The Yamainu leader steps near a Bouncing Betty but doesn't trigger it. The Yamainu following his leader isn't so lucky. He's torn apart at the waist by the Bouncing Betty.

**Waffen: I Yamainu: I**

The Yamainu leader shoots his pistol at the Waffen with the full clip but misses every shot. He drops his M1911 and pulls out his Syringe. The Waffen leader puts away his MP 28 and pulls out his Mauser. He then sees the van the Yamainu arrived in and hides behind it. The Yamainu leader sees the Waffen leader run behind it but when he gets there, he's horrified to be staring down a Flammenweffer. The Waffen leader lites up the Yamainu leader. As the Yamainu leader falls, for safe measure, he shoots the corpse in the head before shouting "Hail Hitler!" He steps over the Yamainu and walks away.

**Winner: Nazi Waffen SS**

**Nazi Waffen SS**

Kills: 624

MP 28: 278

Mauser C96: 38

Bouncing Betty: 187

Flammenweffer:121

**Yamainu**

Kills: 376

AR-10: 175

M1911: 23

Syringe: 2

Grenade: 76

**Geoff**: This was a fight that was up in the air, but the Nazi Waffen took the victory 62% of the time.

**Dr. Dorian: **It doesn't surprise me. The Waffen were trained to kill.

(Shows the Waffen leader blasting the Yamainu leader with the Flammenweffer)

**Takano: **This is really surprising to me. The Yamainu were the elite of the elite.

(Shows the downed Yamainu shooting the Waffen meber in the head)

**Silvio: **If anything, this shows that it's the man, not the weapon.


	2. Maebara Keiichi VS Invader Zim

**Hello Readers. I have decided to change the way I write the chapters for this story. Tell me what you think.**

**Again, Deadliest Warrior is not under my control**

* * *

**Narrator: **Maebara Keiichi, known as the Magician of Words.

(You see Keiichi rally a large group.)

**Narrator: **Versus Invader Zim, a very short alien bent on taking over the world.

(You see Zim on his computer plotting.)

**Narrator: **No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Today, the hosts have changed to meet this new battle. Examining the gruesom injuries, medical ninja Sakura Haruno.

**Sakura: **I have seen injuries that would make a normal human, let alone a girl, puke and pass out.

**Narrator: **Also new for this episode, techno genius, Nagato Yuki.

**Yuki: **...I will enter the data into the computer and state the facts...

**Narrator: **And, we will also be joined by combat expert, Suzaku Kururugi.

**Suzaku: **I can't say I'm proud of it, but I know when something kills.

**Narrator: **Testing the weapons and showing the skills of Keiichi, fellow club member Ryuuga Rena.

**Rena: **I can tell you now, there is no way Keiichi could lose.

**Narrator: **And testing the weapons of Zim, his arch enemy Dib.

**Dib: **I hate that stupid alien, but he can still beat some primitive idiot.

Keiichi carries into battle:

The Baseball Bat

The Billhook

The Rope Trap

The Axe

Zim clashes back with:

The Laser Pistol

The Brain Harvestor

The PAK

The Gravity Gun

**Narrator: **The first test will be the midrange weapons.

Rena steps up to the gel torso with the baseball bat, and in one swing breaks the skull.

Dib isn't impressed. He takes out the laser pistol and fires at the gel torso, leaving pinky sized holes in it.

**Suzaku**: I can say both are deadly, but the Laser Pistol is more versitile than the bat.

**Yuki: **The Laser Pistol is more advanced...

**Sakura: **I couldn't save a person from either weapon, but I gotta say, that Laser Pistol blew me away.

Edge: Invader Zim

**Narrator: **Special weapons are next.

Rena sets up the rope trap. A gel torso is driven into it, and is ensnared.

Dib just laughs at how primitive it is. He activates the PAK. Four giant arms came out. It greatly improved his mobility, but doesn't open are room for attack.

**Suzaku: **Primitive as it may be, I think I perfer the rope trap.

Edge: Maebara Keiichi

**Narrator: **Next, close range weapons are tested.

Rena steps up to the gel torso and thrusts her billhook in it. It left a hole strait through the ribs to the heart. Then, she steps back and throws the billhook. It cuts off part of the skull.

Dib steps up to a dead cow. When he activates the Brain Harvestor, it removes the entire brain. But the probe was very slow firing.

**Sakura: **The billhook is a weapon, the Brain Harvestor is just gross.

Edge: Maebara Keiichi.

**Narrator: **The final weapons test begins.

Rena steps up to the pig carcass and chops it up with the Axe.

Dib pulls out a gravity gun and throws the pig. A damaging blow, but not a kill.

**Suzaku: **No contest, the simple Axe gets the edge.

**Sakura: **I have a feeling Zim will win with his technology.

**Yuki: **...

**Suzaku: **I truely believe Keiichi will emerge victorious.

**Narrator: **With the data entered in the computer, we will find out who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

**SIMULATION:**

You see Keiichi standing on a bus in the junkyard, deep in thought. But, he is interupted by the sound of something whizzing by his head. He quickly moves aside, dodging a strange probe. He turns to see Invader Zim. Reacting quickly, he picks up Rena's billhook sitting by him. He charges with motivated speed, but is stopped by a strong burning pain on his leg. He looks up and sees he was shot by the Laser Pistol.

He quickly stands up and chrages again. Zim pulls out his Gravity Gun and lifts Keiichi up. Keiichi, with a determined look, throws his billhook. Zim quickly moves aside, dropping his Gravity Gun. Keiichi then runs into the forest. Zim activates his PAK and pursuits.

Zim is moving quickly with his PAK, but then one leg trips a rope, and he is quickly ensnared. Zim, not one to give up, hops off the pack and contiues on foot. He emerges from the forest in time to see Keiichi run into a school.

Inside the school, Keiichi walks to a locker and busts it open. Inside, there is a Baseball Bat. Keiichi sticks to the lockers, unseen. Then, Zim walks into the Locker Room. He shouts "Where are you, filthy-" but is cut off when Keiichi jumps out and brings the bat down on Zim's head, killing him. Keiichi keeps hitting Zim until he is a pile of green blood. Then, Keiichi begins to walk towad the restrooms, no doubt to wash off Zim's blood.

**Yuki: **Off all the battles, Keiichi emerges victorious with 655 kills, while Zim had 345 kills.

**Suzaku: **I knew Keiichi could win.

**Sakura: **I am not surprised that Keiichi won, I'm surprised by how much he won.

Keiichi's Kills:

Baseball Bat: 347

Billhook: 278

Rope Trap: 00

Axe: 35

Zim's KIlls:

Laser Pistol: 293

Brain Harvestor: 41

PAK: 5

Gravity Gun: 6

**Narrator: Most of **Keiichi's kills were due to his signature weapon, the Baseball Bat. Zim's only triple digit kill was the laser pistol.

**Dib: **So, even with all his tech, that fool still lost.

**Rena: **While Keii-chan is known as the Magician of Words, he still knows how to fight. Although he's never beaten me!

(Shows Keiichi walking towards the restroom.)

Next time: Starkiller was Darth Vader's secret Apprentice, and a powerful one, but can he take on Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha Avenger?


	3. Starkiller VS Sasuke Uchiha

**Yep. Time for Starkiller VS Sasuke. If you wish for continuation, please review!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke Uchiha. The rougue ninja bent on destroying Konoha.

(You see Sasuke cutting down Anbu Black Ops)

Versus Starkiller, Darth Vader's secret apprentice used for secret missions.

(You see Starkiller Force Push a batallion of Storm Troopers)

**Narrator: No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... The Deadliest Warrior!**

**Today, it's the return of doctor Dorian, Max, and Geoff.**

**Fighting for Sasuke Uchiha, his former mentor, Kakashi Hatake.**

Kakashi: Sasuke was the most promising student I've had.

**Weilding the style and technique for Starkiller, his former mentor, General Rahm Kota.**

Kota: That boy had more power than I ever imagined.

**Sasuke makes a move with:**

**Chidori**

**Grass Alvite Sword**

**Sharingan**

**Mangekyou Sharingan**

**Starkiller hits back with:**

**The Force**

**Lightsaber**

**Force Choke**

**Force Crush**

First, it will be a test of their blades.

General Kota steps up and severs 6 gel torso heads and chops a gel torso in half.

Geoff: Woah! Talk about serious power!

Kota: This weapon can also cut through steel.

Kakashi isn't surprised.

Kakashi: Well, let this show you something.

Kakashi steps up to a gel torso and ignites his sword with Chidori. It does the same damage as the Lightsaber.

**Narrator: Our experts disagree on which weapon gets the edge.**

Dorian: Well, I gotta say, both were impressive, but my edge goes to the Grass Alvite. The lightsaber isn't weighted, so it has to be harder to handle.

Max: Well, I gotta say, my edge goes to the Lightsaber. It seems less difficult to control.

Geoff: I say it's a dead tie.

**It's a dead tie. Next it's Chidori Versus Force.**

Kakashi steps up to 5 dummies. He creates a Chidori that spreads out, hitting all the dummies. He then creates a Chidori and rips up another dummie. Then He shoots Chidori Senbon, destroying another dummie.

Kota is impressed, but not unnerved.

The simply pushes the first 3, picks up the 4th dummie and slams it into the 5th dummie.

Geoff: Well, I like the concept of the Force, but Chidori was far more useful.

**Now, it's Sharingan VS Force Choke.**

Kakashi activates his sharingan as rockets are shot at him. He dodges every one.

Kota steps up to a gel torso and crushes it's neck.

Dorian: Both were impressive, but the Force Choke was more covert.

**Finally, it's Mangekyou Sharingan VS Force Crush.**

Kakashi uses his Sharingan to burn and rend several gel torsos.

Kota simply gives a sly smile and crushes 5 dummies together, making a tattered mess.

Maxx: I am saying this: DEAD TIE.

**With the data entered, it's time to see if Starkiller and Sasuke met, who would survive.**

**Simulation:**

Starkiller is walking through a graveyard. There are hanging corpses and crows everywhere. Suddenly, he hears chirping. Pulling out his Lightsaber, he deflects all but one Chidori Senbon, the goes into his leg. Shouting with a jolt of pain, he uses the Force to see Sasuke hiding in a tree. He throws his lightsaber, flushing Sasuke out. Sasuke activates his Mangekyou Sharingan. Starkiller barely gets out of the way, as the ground he was on is engulfed in flames.

Sasuke lunges at Starkiller, a fierce look in his eyes. Reacting quickly, Starkiller Force Pushes Sasuke into a tree. Sasuke then jumps at Starkiller chops the tree with his saber. Sasuke, surprised, pulls out his Grass Alvite and ignites it with Chidori. They clash their blades, creating sparks every time. Sasuke slips, and Starkiller pushes him to the ground. As Starkiller jumps, ready to finish Sasuke, Sasuke extends his blade, piecring Starkiller in the heart. Starkiller drops, and gives Sasuke a glare before passing on. Sasuke brushes himself off and walks away, as Starkiller's ship lands about half a mile away.

**Sasuke's Kills: 555**

**Chidori:251**

**Grass Alvite: 107**

**Sharingan: 00**

**Mangekyou Sharingan: 197**

**Starkiller's kills: 445**

**Force: 203**

**Lightsaber: 172**

**Force Choke:23**

**Force Crush: 144**

Maxx: This was a rather close fight, but Sasuke took the edge.

Kota: This means nothing. A computer can't generate a result based on soul.

Kakashi: The Sharingan is a powerful tool, but skill is required. Sasuke has the skill.

Next time, the remaining 10,000 Misaka sisters, who survived the Accelerator's hunt, watch over Academy City, and are skilled in what the do, but can they take on the Assassin Brotherhood, created by Ezio Auditori to defeat the Templars.


	4. Misaka 10,000 VS Assassin's Creed

**Welcome, to a completely unexpected match. **

**Now, info: The AC Brotherhood had only a few skilled fighters, but just one could defeat an entire army. With mostly silent blades, and soon added crossbows and blackpowder weapons, the Brotherhood moved up to be the only thing defending the world from the templars, to this very day. In this day and age, they have aquired modern weapons, such as pistols and SMGs. However, clinging to their lineage, they continue to use but their hidden blades and silent weapons. **

**The Misaka Sisters, however, are quite different. Using the most modern technology mainly invented for SEAL and Spetsnaz operatives, the Misaka Sisters will dispatch the enemy with little to no collateral damage. Though the clones are but months old with 14 year old thought, the Sisters continue to prevent the shadow ops from gaining total control of Academy City. The Sisters obtained most of their weaponry from the very people who cloned them to be slaughtered, simply to provide game, but not a single chance.**

**

* * *

**The Misaka 10,000

A cloned group of 14 year old, trained in the use of high grade military weapons.

(shows Misaka clone repeat firing a Barret .50 cal)

The AC Brotherhood

A rag tag group of assassins who have the capabilities to take on armies.

(shows an assassin stab a Templar with a sword and Hidden Pistol shoots another one charging)

No Rules, No Safety, No Mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... The Deadliest Warrior!

*Goes to Fight Club*

Narrator: This is the fight club, where a team of biomedical engineers, trauma doctors, and weapons experts work to discover who is... The Deadliest Warrior!

Narrator: Testing the weapons for the Misaka, Misaka #10,032, also known as Misaka Imoto. And for the Brotherhood, current member and desendent of all famous assassins, Desmond Miles.

The Misaka strike first with the:

Barret .50cal

F2000

Commando Knife

USP .45 Pistol

Recon goggles

The Creed reacts with:

R7000 Sniper

Hidden Gun

Hidden Blade

Throwing Knife

Captains Sword

First, it will be Long Range Weapons Test.

Misaka puts together and looks down the Barret. A single gel torso, set 200 feet away. With a sine well placed shot, a round shoots through the eye and blows the back of the head out.

Desmond is unshaken. He pulls out his R7000, and, at the same distance, shoots an medium hole into the gel torso's torso.

Geoff: Well, both are definately long range, but the Barret is higher powered.

Edge: Barret

In Mid Range, the F2000 is pitted against the Hidden Gun.

Three gel torsos, set in a squad formation are set. Misaka uses the F2000 to put 4 rounds in each torso.

Desmond aims down his arm and blasts a gel torso in the head. He then shoots the other two in the stomache.

Maxx: I gotta say, since the Hidden Gun is concealed and shooting semi-auto, I give it the edge over the sheer force of the F2000.

Edge: Hidden Blade

Now, Melee weapons will be tested. Desmond steps up.

Geoff: Now, in this test, I wanna see what that thing can do!

A balistics gel torso is brought out. Stepping up, Desmond activates the Hidden Blade, stabing strait through the neck. He then pulls back and quickly stikes the stomache in rapid succession.

Misaka, lacking any outward emotion, pulls out her Commando Knife, and cuts out the stomache of the gel torso.

Dorian: Despite how vicioous Desmond was, my edge goes to the knife made for frontal assault.

Edge: Commando Knife

Next, it's a test of deadly side arms.

Misaka pulls out a USP .45 and puts a barrage of 8 shots into a dummy.

Desmond simply flies 10 knives in the dummy for the same distance.

Maxx: This ne's a no brainer, edge, USP .45

Finally, special weapons will be tested.

Misaka pulls down her goggles and is able to use night vision, thermal, and it has a sniping mode.

Desmond uses his Captains Sword to inflict various slashes and stabs in a gel torso.

Geoff: While I like the Goggles, the swords a weapon.

Edge: Captains Sword

With all the data loader, the battle is ready to commence.

Geoff: Whose my edge to? The Assassins, just for the fact they have more advanced training.

Dorian: My initial edge goes to the Misaka just for the fact of their equipment.

Maxx: All thats left to do is fire this baby up.

**Simulation:**

You see several Assassins walking into a large city with massive windmills. It's dark, night, late at night.

The Misaka silently move towards the Assassins.

The Misaka captain signals for her troops to advance while she climbs a ladder and settles with her Barret .50 cal.

One of Assassins hears the Misaka, but too late. A Misaka aims down her F2000 and empties an entire clip into an assassin.

AC: 4 Misaka: 5

An assassin quickly pulls out a throwing knife and vaults it into the Misaka's neck. She dropps and gaggs, before bleeding out on the street.

AC: 4 Misaka: 4

The assassins retreat, the Misaka in pursuit.

The Misaka slow down and look into a long ally that has several doors and at the end, veers off to the right.

As the Misaka advance, an assassin on the rooftop shoots his Hidden Gun. It hits one of the Misaka in the side, but not an instant kill.

The Assassin tries to retreat, but is shotby a Misaka USP. 45.

AC: 3 Misaka: 4

As the Misaka advance, the injured one lags behind. She stops and leans forward to recover.

She is abruptly interrupted by a Hidden Blade to the neck. She glances back with anger at the assassin, before the life drains from her eyes. The assassin grabs her by the arm, and drops her in a nearby dumpster.

AC: 3 Misaka: 3

As the assassin moves up, he pulls out a throwing knife. He silently looks around the corner, and then throws a throwing knife right into the back of the head of a Misaka.

AC: 3 Misaka: 2

Another Misaka turns around and shoots the assassin with a USP .45.

AC: 2 Misaka: 2

The Misaka pullsout her Commando knife and continues on. She stops abruptly, and with good reason, dodging a Captains Sword by inches.

The assassin gets a smile and takes a defensive stance. The Misaka strikes, but it is easily deflected by the assassin.

The Misaka steps and and swings again. The assassin slightly moves his blade, deflecting her strike. He then skewers her through the chest.

She tries to strike, but the assassin has already stepped back. She falls to her knees. The assassin walks behind her and stabs the Hidden Blade through her temple. He turns and walks out of the alley.

AC: 2 Misaka: 1

As the assassin is walking out, the Misaka captain snipes him in the head, shattering it everywhere.

AC: 1 Misaka: 1

The Misaka captain smirks, and pulls up her Recon Goggles. And turns, and her excitement turns to fear. It's the final assassin. Before she can fire off another shot, the assassin is already shoving his Hidden Blade into her heart. As the Misaka captain goes limp, the assassin shoves her off the roof. He takes look around, at his fallen comrades. He shakes his head and jumps to the next roof.

**Winner: Assassin's Creed Brotherhood**

Maxx: Out of 1000, the assassins emerge victorious with 516 kills to the Misaka's 484. This is mainly due to the fact the assassins did this far longer than the Misaka.

Assassin Kills: 516

r7000 - 123

Hidden Gun - 183

Hidden Blade - 73

Throwing knife - 47

Captains Sword - 90

Misaka Kills: 484

Barret .50cal - 135

F2000 - 149

Commando Knife - 40

USP .45 - 60

Recon Goggles - 00

Misaka: This is unexpected. I have nothing against the Assassins, but I had not foreseen this.

Desmond: I had no doubt. We have been doing this for thousands of years, and we're not just gonna roll over for a bunch of new assassins.

Next time, it's a battle of technology and abnormal skills as the fallen jedi Anakin Skywalker (shows a young man with long brown hair and a scar killing Jedi) takes on the fastest of all mages, agent Fate Tessarosa (shows a woman with long blonde hair and a giant yellow energy sword taking down large ships).


	5. Fate T Harlaown VS Anakin Skywalker

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait, here we go with a new chapter!**

**From here on in, my OC's will be running the tests!**

* * *

**Deadliest Warrior: Evolution**

**Fate T. Harlaown VS Anakin Skywalker**

_Fate Harlaown_

_The lightning fast mage whose speed is second to none._

_Anakin Skywalker_

_Chosen One whose connection with the Force made him a Jedi master in a matter of years._

_Who. Is. The Deadliest Warrior?_

_Today, we bring you new experts, brought in to examain the gruesome injuries inflicted. _

_Former ER Surgeon, Garrett Smith._

(shows a man with short black hair in a lab coat strapping on his gloves)

_Weapons expert, Vince Pestano._

(shows a man with black hair under a black and white striped hat looking over weapons)

_Rounding out the team, historian, Ayamu Kessler._

(shows a young boy with short grey hair typing on a computer)

Vince spoke, "Okay, guys, we're talking about two young warriors, who have a lot of experience. We're talking Fate T. and Anakin Skywalker."

Fate T. Harlaown

Height: 5ft 4in

Weight: Wouldn't Tell

Age: 25

Experience: 14 Years

Affiliation: Time-Space Administration Bureau

Anakin Skywalker

Height: 6ft 1in

Weight: 185 lbs

Age: 23

Experience: 12 Years

Affiliation: Republic Jedi Council

"I love this matchup, and with what these two are bringing to the table, we're going to see a lot of tests." Ayumu commented.

"And a lot of blood" Garrett added.

**Fate carries with her:**

**Bardiche**

**The Barrier Jacket**

**Lightning Bind **

**Excellion **

**Anakin carries:**

**Lightsaber**

**Force Pulse**

**Force Lightning**

**Force Push**

_Testing the weapons for Fate, Stars Commander and Flying Instructor, Nanoha Takamachi._

"Fate easily has this win, her speed is going to be the difference."

_And testing for Anakin, his teacher, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi._

"Anakin has a very good chance of winning. You're not the Chosen One for nothing."

"Alright guys, these two have been training and fighting from very young ages. You have Fate, who from the age of nine, was already being sent out on dangerous retrieval missions for Jewel Seeds" Vince said.

(shows Fate slashing through TSAB agents)

"Then you've got Anakin, who also at the age of nine, assisted the Naboo council's escape and liberation." Ayumu pointed out.

(shows Anakin controlling the V-Wing lasers and destroying Battle Droids)

"Well, lets just let the testing speak for itself." Garrett stated.

_It's a test of their deadly favored weapons. Fate's Bardiche against Anakin's Lightsaber._

"Ok, Nanoha, would you mind showing us the power of this... Bardiche? I say that right?" Vince asked.

Nanoha giggled, "Hehe, yes you did. Okay, the interesting thing about Bardiche, it's a Intelligent Magical Device."

"Intelligent? Magical?" Ayumu inquired sceptically.

"Yes, it can think and act on it's own, though it's completely loyal to it's master." Nanoha responded.

Then Ayumu asked the all important question, "But what can it do?"

Nanoha smirked, "Let me show you."

Nanoha steps back and pulls out a small yellow triangle.

Nanoha looked at the device, "Okay, Bardiche, mind synchronizing with me to show what you and Fate can do?"

Bardiche: Yes, ma'am.

Bardiche quickly transforms into a staff. It had a strange eye like object at the top. Nanoha's clothes had also changed, into a tight black jumpsuit with a greyish cape.

Nanoha was a little shocked, "Ah, this Barrier Jacket is tight!"

Bardiche: Sorry, sir.

Garrett was interested, "Okay, so besides changing your look, what else can he do?"

"A lot, actually." Nanoha happily responds.

Nanoha steps off to the side, and Bardiche's top transforms into a double-sided scythe made from yellow energy.

Ayumu spoke, "Well, this is new to me."

Nanoha walks up to a gel torso, and in one slash, cuts it in two. Then, she takes a step back, and with a swing, sends an energy wave to the gel forso, obliterating it.

Garrett blinked, "Well, it's a kill. I can't examain what doesn't exist anymore."

"Bardiche can also turn into a sword of about 10 feet long, though Fate perfers the scythe form." Nanoha added.

Obi-Wan wasn't shaken, "Well, thats impressive. But Anakin has his own very destructive weapon."

Obi-Wan steps up to a pig carcass and slices it in two.

Garrett steps up to the pig carcass and shakes his head.

"Cut and burned through everything. Good old Lightsaber."

Vince spoke, "Well, I like the lightsaber, but again, all the weight is in the hilt. Bardiche is balanced out weight wise. And it has pure destructive power."

Edge: Bardiche

_Now, it's time for defensive face-off, as Fate's Barrier Jacket battles Anakins Force Pulse._

Garrett adjusted his lab coat, "Okay, show me your guy's defense. Obi-Wan, you're up first."

Obi-Wan steped in the middle of 5 gel torsos, and in a sudden burst, blasts all the torsos away.

Vince made a comment, "Wow! Thats... wow."

Garrett takes a look around the gel torsos.

"Most of them made it, except for this guy, with a broken head."

Vince smirked, "Okay, one dead, four disoriented. Nanoha, can you do better?"

"I think so." Nanoha said.

Garrett spoke, "Wait, whats you're weapon?"

Nanoha answered, "My Barrier Jacket."

Nanoha steps in the middle of 5 similar gel torsos, and in an electic pulse, knocks away all 5 torsos. Nanoha no longer has the grey cape.

Garrett once again looks around.

"Okay, same results kill wise, but there's another guy with a fractured skull, not enough to kill, but does some damage."

Ayumu asked, "So, a tie?"

Garrett nodded, "A tie."

"Nanoha, perhaps you should start getting used to the idea of defeat."

Nanoha laughed, "Defeat? Fate can do something I'm sure Anakin can't."

"And what's that?"

"Fly."

_In an extra test, we're going to see just how fast Fate could fly._

"Okay, I set up a speedometer here, just go ahead and fly bye it." Ayumu said.

In a flash Nanoha appears on the other side.

"Like that?" Nanoha joked.

"Woah! I caught you going about 300 MPH!" Garrett confirmed.

"Take note Fate is far faster than me." Nanoha answered.

Vince chuckled, "Okay, I think speed is going to be a factor."

"No dip." Garrett deadpanned.

_Now, a test of electrical impulses. It's Anakin's Force Lightning against Fate's Lightning Bind._

"Okay, Obi-Wan, show us what you've got."

Obi-Wan stepped in front of 5 dummies, and struck them all with lightning, burning them.

"Woah! Nice!" Vince said.

Garrett walked over to the dummies, "Okay, all them are going to be stunned, guy in front's fried."

Next, Nanoha walks up to a gel torso, and in a flip of the wrist, has an electrical bind around it.

Garrett spoke, "Well, I liked the idea of the Lightning Bind, and it sets up kill shots, but doesn't kill. Edge, Force Lightning."

_Finally, it's Fate's Excellion against Anakin's Force Push._

Garrett turned to Nanoha, "Well, you're up first."

Nanoha stepped away from 5 gel torsos and shouted, "Excellion!"

Bardiche: Zanber Form!

Bardiche turned into an energy sword about 10 feet long.

"Blast Calamity!" The two shouted as an energy beam shot out, tearing the torsos to pieces.

Garrett looked over to Vince, "I really don't have to get any closer, we all know what just happened."

Vince sighed, "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan stepped in front of a pig carcass and by shoving his hand forward, it blew the pig back.

Garrett looked at the pig, "Well, few broken ribs, few spinal injuries."

The experts glanced around before saying, "Edge, Fate."

Ayumu looked at the camera, "Well, time to let the simulation do it's thing!"

**Simulation:**

Fate walks through a portal, and is above a forest. She takes a good look around, taking in her surroundings. Suddenly, she moves quickly to the side, avoiding a thrown lightsaber.

The lightsaber returned to Anakin, standing in a clearing. Fate raised Bardiche, as it turned into a scythe. Fate rushes towards Anakin, and he just barely has time to block the strike. He then takes an overhead swing with his lightsaber, which Fate easily blocks, before taking another strike that, even though Anakin blocks, still sends him flying backwards. As Fate rushes again, Anakin uses a Fore Push to knock her into a tree, and she grunts in pain. Anakin takes the chance and runs.

Fate quickly recovers, and begins after Anakin in the air. She looks around nervously, but can't see Anakin. She closes her eyes, and then turns around and sees a wave of lightning heading her way. Fate waves her left arm holding Bardiche out, "Sonic Drive!" A yellow stream of energy pours out, cancelling the Force Lightning. Then, her cape disappears. She holds up Bardiche, "Excellion!"

In a flash of light, Bardiche turned into a massive sword. She points it towards Anakin and shouts, "Blast Calamity!" as a massive energy wave shoots forward. Anakin puts his lightsaber on his belt and holds both hands forward, and for a second, he seemed to have stop the energy. But Fate pours more energy in, doubling the original size of the beam, and Anakin is engulfed by it.

Fate flys down to where Anakin last was, and gives a guilty, sympathetic look before moving on, and looks back at the body before passing through another portal.

Winner: Fate T. Harlaown

Garrett looked at the camera, "I was afraid this was going to happen. Fate blew Anakin out of the water."

Vince spoke, "Fate had 768 kills to Anakin's 232. Anakin just didn't have a weapon the could match Bardiche's sheer power, for Fate's blinding speed."

Fate's Kills: 768

Bardiche: 379

Barrier Jacket: 4

Lightning Bind: 00

Excellion: 385

Anakin's Kills: 232

Lightsaber: 124

Force Pulse: 1

Force Lightning: 41

Force Push: 37

Garrett shook his head again, "Man, this one was a complete mis-match."

Vince spoke, "This was by far the most one sided battle ever."

"And I doubt and hope it never happens again." Ayumu adds.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Well, Anakin would've put up a much better fight in real life, it would have been a 50/50 matchup."

Nanoha smirked happily, "This doesn't surprise me at all! Fate's really strong and fast!"

* * *

**What did you guys think? honestly, I'll continue if I get a few more reviews! Also, please vote on the next match-up!**

**It's going to be a squad on squad skirmish! Please vote for the following choices:**

**Aaron Hotchner (Criminal Minds) **

**Yuri Nakamura (Angel Beats) **

**Alex Mason (CoD: Black Ops) **

**Tokyama Kinji (Hidan no Aria)**

**Chris Redfield (Resident Evil 5)**

**or undefined soldiers:**

**BAU (Criminal Minds)**

**ODST (Halo)**

**Butei (Hidan no Aria)**

**Shadow Company (CoD MW2)**

**SSS Battlefront (Angel Beats)**

**Clone Troopers (SW Clone Wars)**

**or for all I care, vote for or reccomend whatever matchup you want. if you don't, I'll do whatever matchup I feel like.**


	6. BAU VS Shadow Company

**The BAU**

(A man in a black suit takes aim with a pistol.)

The FBI's elite behavioral profilers.

**Shadow Company**

(A man in a black military uniform aims a rocket launcher at the camera.)

General Sheppard's highly trained personal force.

___Using twenty-first-century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No Rules. No Saftey. No Mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **The Deadliest Warrior**._

* * *

Our experts are standing around a table filled with various firearms.

_A battle is brewng between two highly trained and experienced forces._

_The BAU: The FBI's infamous Behavioral Analysis Unit_

_Shadow Company: The elite personal army of General Sheppard._

**BAU info:**

Height: 5'11

Weight: 180lbs

Gear: 11lbs

Armor: Bullet-Proof Vests

Loyalty: FBI

**Shadow Company Info:**

Height: 6'1

Weight: 185lbs

Gear: 15lbs

Armor: Army Combat Vests

Loyalty: General Sheppard

A black man reloads his gun and slips it in the holster.

_Testing the tools of the BAU, profiler **Derek Morgan**. _

"Lets just say, I feel sorry for Shadow Company."

_Derek Morgan has extensive experience in the BAU, and has worked dozens of cases._

An older man with a greyish beard and moustache slams the butt of a shotgun into a gel torsos head.

_Also testing for the BAU, a veteran of the organization, SSA **David Rossi**, will reveal the tactics and training of the BAU agents._

"We've caught enough militia and serial killers to know how to deal with these hothead mercenaries." David confidently says.

_Hidden from the public's eyes, serial killers and psychos are abound on our great nation. The FBI, and more specifically, the BAU, hunt down these men to keep the public safe._

_But our Shadow Company experts are just as confident._

An older man in a US Army General's uniform reloads a Magnum and looks down it's barrel.

_General Sheppard is the commander and Organizer of Shadow Company, and has had his fair share of battlefield experence._

"These pedestrians are about to see what real soldiers are made of." Sheppard says in a firm voice.

A man in a dark uniform takes aim with an ACR.

_The communications officer, codename **Oxide, **has been in charge of SC's communications and deployment since it's creation._

Oxide looks into the camera, "We're the best there is, no questions."

_Created by General Sheppard, Shadow Company has training to rival the US Navy SEALs._

A young man in a white labcoat and short black hair looks at a gel torso.

_Taking a look at the lethal injuriesa created by these two warriors, lead medical specialist, **Garrett Smith**._

"This guys bleeding," Garrett said as he walked to foam dummies, "And ya know what? This guy's dead as a doornail."

Another young man picks up a sniper rifle.

_Providing his insight, weapons expert **Vince Pestano.**_

"You know what? I've been obsessed with weapons all my life. This job is like a dream."

A young teenager plays with a combat knife while typing on his computer.

_Technical Analyst, Ayumu._

He gave the camera a playfull smile, "I'm lucky. Because I'm such a genius, I got this job that lets me use my intellect, and see stuff go boom."

"Okay, guys. This matchup is going to be interesting. You've got the BAU, who have caught some of the most prolific serial killers in history, including the Boston Reaper." Vince stated

(A BAU agent beats down and arrests a militia operative.)

"Then you've got Shadow Company, Sheppard's own personal army who basically wiped out the 141, and put immense pressure on Makarov." Garrett added.

(shows an SC operative shoots down Spetsnaz and advances towards a pavelow)

Garrett adjusts his labcoat, "My initial edge does to the BAU, they deal with heavily armed opponents on a daily basis."

"Well, I'm giving my edge to Shadow Company. They're an actual military group." Vince disagreed.

Ayumu gave a bored stare, "I guess my edge goes to the BAU, they really have more experience, and are older."

* * *

_The _BAU_ start this battle with their standard issue sidearm._

_The Glock 9mm, an infamous killing pistol._

**Glock 19:**

Size: 6.8 in

Weight: 1lbs

Capacity: 15

Round: 9mm

"This is my baby, the Glock." Derek intrduced, holding up a sleek black pistol.

"Wow, now this is a weapon everyone knows at home." Vince smirked.

"Every BAU agent carries a Glock, it's your lifeline." Rossi tells them.

_In order to test the Glocks effectiveness, the team sets up a standoff scenario..._

"Okay, Derek, you arrive at a location, with knwoledge of hostiles presence, your job is to kill them." Garrett informs him.

Four dummies stand downrange, holding model rifles.

"Derek, are you ready?" Vince shouts.

"Yeah, I'm ready!"

"Three! Two! One! Fire!"

Derek shoots downrange, hitting each target.

Garrett takes a quick look, "Okay, First guy, three in the chest, one in the head. Second guy... four in the chest."

Garrett looks the last target over, "Alright, you unloaded on this guy, three in the head, two in the chest."

Vince tallies the shots, "Okay, three insta-killed, 13/15 shots hit. 10 seconds."

"Most agents are this proficient with the Glock. It's a really great gun." Derek said, holstering the still smoking gun.

_Shadow Company also possessed a deadly sidearm, the Magnum. Dealing death, six rounds at a time._

**.44 Magnum:**

Size: 8 in

Weight: 3lbs

Capacity: 6

Round: .44

Sheppard held up the revolver, "This. Is my personal favorite. It fires a .44 cal."

"Woah, thats some serious firepower." Ayumu commented.

"Alright, same test. General are you ready?" Vince asked.

"On your go!"

"Three! Two. One! Fire!"

Sheppard misses wide right with his first shot, but the second hits a gel torso square in the chest, and promptly blowing it out. Third shot just barely missed the second taget. The fourth shot blew the torsos head off. The fifth shot blew the third target's arm off, and sixth shot blew the targets head off.

Garrett shook his head, "Damn, thats some firepower!"

"All in a day's work." Sheppard answered, before spinning the revolver on his index finger and holstering it.

"Every operative can handle the extreme blowback and power of this revolver." Oxide added.

"Well, three kills, 4/6 hits, not bad." Vince said.

"Despite the extreme firepower of the Magnum, my edge goes to the superior accuracy and clip size of the glock." Ayumu told the camera.

_Edge: Glock_

_Now, it's a clash of shotguns._

Rossi picked up a shotgun, "This is the Spas-12. Pump action, 12 gauge."

Rossi handed it to Garrett.

"Wow, this is actually pretty light." Garrett said, surprised.

**Spas-12:**

Length: 3 ft

Weight: 15lbs

Action: Pump

Round: 12

Garrett pointed to a gel torso, "Okay, he's your target, lets see the straight power of this gun."

Rossi pumped the Spas and blew the target away.

"W-woah! Great power, great range for a shotgun!" Ayumu gawked.

"This gun is commonly used for breaching rooms and taking locations." Derek explained.

Vince smirkd, "Then lets see it."

Vince and the others stepped outside, "Okay, new test. There are 4 targets in this room, breach it and kill the targets. Rossi, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!"

"Then breach and clear!"

Rossi kicked the door open and blew the first target away, then pumped and blew the second target's head off. The third target recieved f a spray covering the chest and neck. The last target got it's belly blow out.

"Alright, 4 kills, 12.3 seconds!" Garrett announced.

"Not bad," Oxide commented, "But I've got a much better shotgun."

_The AA-12, a fully automatic shotgun, deadling death in bursts._

"Okay, same test. Show what you got." Vince said.

Oxide kicked in the door and obliterated the first two targets but as he moved to the third, he only got a *click*.

Garrett took a look, "First two are pools of blood. But the others, you don't get shot, you don't die."

Derek gave a mocking clap, "Good job. You charged in and used up all your ammo."

Oxide retorted, "Well, unlike you suits, we keep extra clips on us."

Rossi wasn't inpressed, "Doesn't matter, your dead when you have to reload."

"You've got a good point, Rossi." Vince agreed.

"Well, despite losing ammo quickly, my edge still goes to the pure power of the AA-12." Garrett stated.

Edge: AA-12

* * *

_The BAU doesn't only carry shotguns, they carry a classic rifle, the M16._

**M16 info:**

Length: 2ft

Weight: 12lbs

Capacity: 30

Rossi picked up the classic rifle, "This is the M16. Despite what the video games tell you, it shoots, semi, full, and three-round burst."

Garrett nodded, "Okay. This test will be fun. Three targets, one at 20 yards, one at 50, one at 100. You have one clip to hit them all."

Rossi nodded, "Lets do it."

"Three! Two! One! Fire!"

Rossi easily hit the first target in a barrage, then missed a few, but did hit the second target. Then he looked down at the third and slightly raies the barrel, and unloaded on the third target.

"Nice job Rossi!" Garrett shouted, "Every target down."

"This old gun still does the job." Rossi nodded.

"The thing about guns is, the newer, the better." Sheppard said coldly.

_Shadow Company also owned a deadly assault rifle, the ACR._

**ACR Info:**

Length: 2.5 ft

Weight: 20lbs

Capacity: 30

Sheppard picked up a beautiful rifle, "This is the standard issue ACR. Far more accurate. Higher rate of fire."

Vince smiled, "Now thats an amazing gun, alright, Sheppard, show time."

"Sheppard, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Three. Two. ONE! FIRE!"

Sheppard unloaded his clip on all three targets in a matter of seconds.

Garrett walked out, "Okay, this first guy is swiss cheese. Second guy is riddle with holes. Third guy, decent, counting four holes. all in the abdomen."

"Well, it wasn't bad, but I never liked these guns with small munitions, less damage." Rossi said.

"Are you kidding, it was effective all the same at all ranges!" Oxide shouted.

_The teams may be divided, but our experts are unanimous._

Vince smirked, "No question. ACR."

"Definately ACR." Ayumu agreed.

"No doubt." Garrett agreed.

Edge: ACR

* * *

_Now, it's time to test the knives the teams possessed._

Derek held up a knife, "This is the Tactical Knife."

**Tactical Knife Info: **

Length: 3 in

Weight: less than a pound

Material: Steel

"Well, just show this things stabbing power." Garret said.

Derek walked up to a gel torso.

"Derek, you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready!"

"Three, Two, One, Carve 'em up!"

Derek stabbed the torso through the ribs, in the neck, and drove in through the torso's temple.

"Damn," Garrett said, "Through the ribs to the heart, cut the juggular, and one through the skull. Your an animal."

"Well, I do love hand to hand combat." Derek admitted.

Oxide shook his head, "Let me show you how it's done."

_Shadow Company hand a similar knife, The Combat Knife._

**Combat Knife:**

Length: 3.5 Inches

Weight: under a pound

Material: Stainless steel

Oxide confidently strode up the the torso.

"Oxide, ready?" Ayumu asked.

"Yeah!"

"Cut 'em up!"

Using all slicing motions, he cut the arteries on both wrists and the juggular.

Garrett took a quick look, "Okay, simple, but deadly strikes, this guys bleeding to death."

Ayumu looked at both knives, "I don't see a difference!"

Vince nodded, "Then it's a dead tie."

Edge: Tie

* * *

_With the testing completed, it's time to see who is the deadliest warrior._

_The BAU's Glock battled SC's Magnum._

"While the Magnum has more power, I prefer the accuracy and clip size of the Glock."

Edge: BAU

_Then, SC's AA-12 blasted away the Spas-12._

_"_While the AA-12 didn't kill all it's targets, it stil have more power being full auto."

Edge: Shadow Company

_When the BAU's M16 came up to bat, it was struck out by the ACR._

_"_The ACR is more accurate. And it's munitions are effective at all ranges."

Edge: Shadow Company

_When the Combat and Tactical Knives clashed, it resulted it a double parry._

"I can't tell the difference!"

Edge: Tie

* * *

Ayumu spun around in his chair in front of the computer, "Well, with the testing done, it's time to see who is the Deadliest Warrior."

-**Simulation**-

A black van pulls up to a large compound. It has a silvery, low hanging roof, and one entrance. It has several windows, but doesn't show much. There are various white moving trucks parked out front. An American Flag is flowing in the wind, and a statue of a golden eagle sits by the entrance.

Four people emerge from the van. One is a man with grey hair and a Spas-12 slung over his shoulder, he was the captain. Then there is a woman with light brown hair, hand resting on her Glock 19 sitting in it's holster. Then there is a much younger man with brown hair and an M16. The last was a man with an older look, an M16 in hand and two Glocks on his belt. All of them had black suits covered by FBI vests. They began to walk towards the building.

The man with grey hair looked around, "Remember, watch each others backs. The unsubs are using brute physical force and extreme violence."

BAU: IIII

Meanwhile, inside, there were four men in black uniforms and vests. Three were sitting around a table playing cards, while one was reading a book.

SC: IIII

The fourth operative puts his book down and looks at the security monitor to see the BAU entering.

He picked up his ACR and looked at the other SC operatives, "Four Tangos inbound."

Just as the BAU entered, a SC operative swung around the corner and fired his ACR into the younger BAU agent. He dropped to the ground, dead before he hit, eyes still wide open, but seeing nothing.

BAU:III SC:IIII

The captain unslung his Spas and dove behind a nearby desk, "Man down, take cover!"

The female BAU agent pulled out her Glock and carefully stood next to the hall the shots came from. When the SC operative tried to swing around shoot again, she grabbed the barrel of his gun and put her Glock up to his chest, BAM!

The SC operative dropped, and the woman stood over him. He struggled to pick up his rifle, but was met with another shot, this time to the head.

BAU:III SC:III

The captain walked over to the fallen agent and covered his face with a towel he picked up from the table.

He took the young agents Glock and signaled for his team to move up.

Meanwhile, the SC operatives stood in front of a staircase at the end of the hall. The leader looked up the staircase, "Lets move up. Exo, keep the staircase safe."

"Yes sir." He responded as the leader and other operative went up the staircase. He pulled out his AA-12 and peered around the corner.

The BAU agents advanced, and stopped just short of the hall's end. The captain reloaded his Spas. He pointed the other man, "Take point."

He walked around the corner, and was immediately met with AA-12 fire, blowing his front open, leaving only his frame recognizable.

BAU: II SC: III

The BAU captain stuck against the wall, and peered around, then ducked back at fire from the AA-12. The BAU captain took a deep breath before peering around the corner, when the SC operative turned and pulled the trigger, only to be met with damning click.

The SC operative tried to reload, but the BAU captain ran up and pressed the barrel of his Spas against the operative's chest and pulled the trigger, sending pieces of his innards outward to splatter on the wall.

BAU:II SC:II

As they began up the staircase, another SC operative opened fire from the top driving the BAU into cover. The female BAU agent pulled out her M16 and loaded it. She then pulled out a makeup mirror and used it to look up the staircase, spotting the SC operative.

Then she whipped around the corner and aimed. When the SC operative looked down again, his head was in the firing line of the M16, blowing his head to bits and bloodly pieces.

BAU:II SC:I

The BAU captain and woman reached the top of the staircase, each took a different hallway. As the woman entered a room, she recieved a blow from the barrel of a Magnum to the back of her head, knocking the M16 out of her hands and the Glock out of her holster. She groggily reached for her Glock, and just as her hand reached it, it was kicked away by the SC leader.

He walked over and kicked her in the side, which caused her to grunt in pain. He loaded his Magnum and fired a bullet directly into her heart, slashing blood onto his face. The woman's face left only the experession of terror, her eyes wide open, but only seeing nothingness.

BAU:I SC:I

As the remaining SC soldier walked out of the room, a bullet whizzed past his head. It was from the remaining BAU agent's Glock. The SC operative ran the other way, occasionally turning and firing. The AU agent pursued, also firing as he ran.

The SC operative turned into a dead end, and his Magnum had no ammo left. He threw his gun to the ground, "Shit! Just my luck!"

He heard footsteps and turned to see the BAU agent smirking. When he saw the SC operative didn't have a gun, he tossed his Glock to the side, and pulled out his Tactical Knife, determined to get revenge with his own hands. The SC operative also pulled out his knife.

The BAU agent charged him, only to be kicked in the gut and sent backwards. He got up and took a swing at the SC operative, who simply blocked it, and gave a slash to the BAU agents arm. He held his arm, but only for a moment, then charged again, and took an overhead swing. the Sc operative sidestepped the swing, and kicked the BAU agent into the wall.

He staggared, but wouldn't get another chance, because the SC operative ran up, and gripped the agents head, and slammed it into the wall, before bringing his knife up to and cutting the BAU agent's throat, slicing open his juggular and spraying blood everywhere.

The SC operative let the body drop to the floor, and kicked it a few times. He slipped his Combat Knife into a pocket on his vest, then pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and lit it to celebrate his victory.

BAU:0 SC:1

**Winner: Shadow Company**

**"**After a thousand battles, Shadow Company emerged victorious with 534 kills to the BAU's 466, " Ayumu explained, "This was due a large part to the overwhemling power and effectiveness of Shadow Company's firearms."

**Shadow Company Kills: 534**

Magnum: 51

AA-12: 215

ACR: 256

Combat Knife: 11

**BAU Kills: 466**

Glock: 125

Spas-12: 171

M16: 192

Tactical Knife: 8

"I believe the reason for the BAU's defeat was it's use of older weapons, compared to the newer technology of Shadow Company." Vince explains.

"There's no way Shadow Company would win on a real battlefield, the BAU handles guys like them every day." Derek said, scowling at the thought of defeat.

"I never had a doubt, these men are willing to give everything to win the day, their training is second to none." Sheppard explains.

(The last Shadow Company operative smokes his cigarette as he walks down the staircase.)

_Apologies to all Criminal Minds fans, like myself..._

_Next time, it's a classic matchup of a rogue versus a knight, with only one coming out alive._

_Eclair Martinozzi: the fourteen year old female Praetorian Guard Leader who's brave endeavors lead to Biscotti's victory in their war against the Galette Kingdom_

_VS._

_Jet: the sixteen year old sword-wielding rouge bent on defeating the Fire Nation by any means neccessary, including civillian casualties_


	7. Eclair Martinozzi VS Jet

**And now, I bring you another chapter! I'll try to update as often as I can, and even if you don't have an account, reviews are appreciated, they help me chose new matchups, fix problems, and hear from you, the readers, if it was a good matchup. Without further delay...**

**Eclair Martinozzi (Dog Days) VS Jet (Avatar)**

* * *

**Eclair Martinozzi**

(A young girl with green hair, eyes, and green dog ears and tail, and a button shirt with a short skirt, swings twin short swords)

The couragous Praetorian Guard Leader whose brave endeavors tipped the war against the Galette Kingdom in Biscotti's favor.

(Eclair puts up her twins swords to block a giant axe, then kicks the massive wielder to the ground)

**Jet**

(A young man with scruffy brown hair, brown clothes, and dark red leg armor swings twin hook swords)

The ruthless rogue who was bent on the destruction of the Fire Nation, no matter the cost.

(Jet drops from a tree to behind a Fire Nation Soldier, and stabs him in the neck)

Who Is Deadliest?

_-To find out, our world-class fighters, trauma doctors, and weapons experts are testing history's most lethal weapons.-_

_-Using our twenty-first century sciene, we'll see what happens when these two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...-_

_**~The Deadliest Warrior~**_

_-In the Fight Club, a battle is brewing with a classic warrior rivalry, a rogue and a knight are preparing to square off.-_

Eclair Martinozzi: The young female leader of the Praetorian Knights.

VS

Jet: The ruthless commander and founder of the Freedom Fighters.

**Eclair Info: **

Height: 5ft

Weight: 95 lbs

Age: 14

Armor: Hands and Wrists

**Jet Info: **

Height: 6ft 1in

Weight: 185 lbs

Age: 16

Armor: Thighs

* * *

A teenager with black hair and a labcoat walks up to a gel torso and points at a cut.

_-Taking a look at the injuries inflicted, ER surgeon, and medical expert, **Garrett Smith**.-_

"I'm excited for this type of match up. A knight fighting a rogue. I'm a sucker for the cliche's." Garrett happily says.

Another teenager with black hair, black pants, a grey vest, and a black and white stripped hat picks up a British Longsword and whistles.

_-Providing insight and information on the weapons and history, weapons exert and historian, **Vince Pestano**.-_

"This matchup, I find interesting. These two are trained to take each other on, and only one can survive." Vince says in a monotone voice.

A thin kid with grey hair and white clothes picks up a bow and tests it's weight.

_-Rounding out the team, it's historian and technical analyst, **Ayumu Kessler**.-_

"This is boring, lets get to the testing!" Ayumu whines impatiently.

Garrett put his hand up, "First, lets talk about our new simulation system. C'mon, lets meet the new member of the team."

A teen girl with long, blue hair and a red shirt, and a grey skirt walked in.

_-Now joining the team, the mysterius genius and computer operations expert, **Yuna Kataya**.-_

"Welcome Ms. Yuna! How's it feel to be here?" Vince happily asked.

"... Acceptable..." Yuna said with little emotion.

"O... kay," Garrett continued, slightly nervous, "Well, tell us about this new system."

"It's a system that takes up various X-factors into consideration, and runs a simulation five thousand times. It should provide us with accurate information." She said.

"Sounds awesome! Lemme see it! Come on!" Ayumu beamed.

"Later." Was Yuna's quick response.

* * *

A boy with blond hair, and a white button-up shirt, with grey pants and a blue headband does testing thrusts with a sword.

_-The Hero of Biscotti, **Shinku Izumi **fought side-by-side with Eclair on several important battles.-_

"Eclair's crazy strong! No one can beat her!" Shinku said decisively.

Next to Shinku, a girl with a tight green and black shirt, and a modest green skirt, and bunny ears strings up her bow.

Also testing for Eclair, **Vert FarBreton**, a member of the Genoise, who learned first-hand how powerful she was.

"Eclair is extremely skillfull, I really didn't like fighting her..." Vert comments with a shiver.

-_Eclair and her Praetorian Guard team held the front lines, and fought entire batallions single-handedly.-_

_-Team Eclair is expecting a win, but Team Jet is just as confident.-_

A boy in loose blue clothing and his hair tied in a small ponytail takes a practice swing with a hooked sword.

_-A member of the Southern Watertribe, and a former ally of Jet's, **Sokka** has high expectations for Jets performance.-_

"Jet knew how to fight, he knew how to strategize, and he knew how to win. No way is he going to lose to anyone, especially not some little girl." Sokka shouts.

Another boy with loose deep blue clothing, a straw hat, and a red cape is also stringing up a bow.

_-Also testing for Jet, a former freedom fighter, simply known as **Longshot.-**_

"Jet fought smart, fought dirty, and he fought to win." He says quickly, before going back to maintaining his bow.

_-Jet and his Freedom Fighters would ambush and eliminate Fire Nation camps, often masssively outnumbered.-_

* * *

Ayumu, Garrett, Yuna, and Vince are standing around a table covered in bows, arrows, swords, and spears.

"Okay, guys," Garrett began, "What are you guys seeing that will affect this match-up?"

"Alot," Vince answered, "For one, it's a little girl taking on a male ruffian. That right there isn't fair."

Ayumu agreed, "Yeah, how's a girl gonna match a boy, who is older, taller, and stronger?"

Yuna spoke up with a bit of bitterness, "A lot of girls could kick your-" She stopped mid sentance, and took a deep breath.

She took a quick glance around, "Alright, here's the thing. The size is a factor. I'll give you that. But Eclair has something Jet doesn't."

Vince cocked an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

She quickly glanced at him before saying, "Training. Extreme, high-grade training. Think about it, when she was little, she watched her older brother fight and win. She wanted to do the same, but yes, she was a girl. In order to match the male combatants, she had to train, and hard. Every day, training that makes Marines look soft."

Garrett nodded, "Too right. She trained hours a day, every day. Didn't take long for her to make a name for herself. Once she finished training, she took to the battlefield, and won."

Vince stopped and thought, "I'm getting a feeling that training is an X-factor."

Yuna smirked, "Yep! And training is one of the most influential X-factors to be found."

Ayumu quickly spoke up, "But Jet has an X-factor over Eclair, besides physicality. How about his killing instinct?"

Garrett looked over at him, "Your right. Eclair never liked to take anyone's life, so you can tally the X-factor of killing instinct in Jet's favor. Jet could take lives easily. In fact, he wanted to. If someone was Fire Nation, even a small child or an old man, he'd take them out. That comes from the fact that his parents were killed by Fire Nation when he was very young. That planted the seed for his killer instinct."

Vince rested his hand on his neck before rolling his head, "So, we have research done, all thats left is the hard weapons data."

"Lets get to it!" Ayumu happily shouted.

* * *

_-Team Eclair is prepared to draw first blood with a set of signature slicers.-_

_-The Twin Short Swords: An easily maneuverable pair of short steel blades.-_

**Short Swords**

Size: 18 in

Weight: 1lb each

Design: Single-Edged

Shinku picks up a short sword with a golden hilt and a decreased width right before the hilt, "These are Eclair's favorite weapons. Easily maneuverable, lightweight, and their really thin, for quick cuts an thrusts."

Sokka broke out laughing, taking a few minutes to regain his composure, "Ha! You call that a sword? Looks more like a toothpick!"

Shinku looked over with an innocent smile on his face, "Bigger doen't mean better. I wonder what your overcompensating for?"

Sokka glared at him, "Now you listen here you little-"

"Okay! How about we just let the testing speak for itself." Garrett quickly said, interrupting Sokka.

_-To test the slashing and stabbing power, our team sets up a pig carcass with the same density as human flesh and bone.-_

Shinku tightens his grip on the blades and walkes up to the pig.

"Shinku, are you ready?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, lets do it!"

"On 3! 2! 1! Make some pork chops!"

Shinku took three quick slashes before stabbing the blade clear through the pig, stopping at the handle.

"Wow! That little sword packs a big punch!" Vince shouted.

"So it's sorta fast." Sokka said, trying to brush the test results off.

Garrett walked over to the pig, "Well, the first cut slit the throat, thats an instant kill. Second cut isn't an insta kill, but it's pretty close, about a two inch cut into the belly. Now this third cut is interesting, a cut at the leg. Legs are actually full of important veins and arteries, and you got quite a few. I'd say you'd bleed out in about three minutes, it'd definately drop you. Nothing the say about the thrust, clear through the heart."

Shinku spun the swords before sheathing them, "Yep, these swords are awesome! Eclair never let these swords out of her sight."

"Ha! Thats it? Doesn't change the fact it's a smaller blade! We've go a much better sword!" Sokka quickly claimed.

"Pretty big talk, little boy." Vert teasingly commented.

"Oh yeah? Lets let the test speak for itself."

_-In response to Eclair's signature weapon, Jet has his own personal favorite.-_

_-The Hook Swords, curved blades, delivering death, one rip at a time.-_

**Twin Hook Swords**

Size: 4ft

Weight: 5lbs each

Design: Single-Edged, Hooked tip

Sokka picked up long swords with hooked tips and a spike at the bottom of the handle, "Lets see how you deal with this! Great for disarming people. It's also a good extension of your arm."

"Your going to disarm me with that? My sword can slip right out of the hook, and I have two for a quick strike." Shinku argued.

"Well, lets test it. Sokka, time to kill a pig." Vince said.

_-Shinku brought the heat, but Sokka is confident he will cool him off.-_

"Sokka, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready!"

"Three! Two! One! Do it!"

Sokka took three slashes as well, but instead of stabbing, he stepped back, linked the hooks, and swung the second swords hilt across the pig.

"Woah! Didn't expect that!" Ayumu shouted.

Garrett walked up to the pig, "Well, I'm actually a little disapointed. All three slashes are only about half an inch deep, none of these are instant kills, had the capability, but didn't do it. But the we take a look at this compund strike. Two inches deep, that can be an instant kill."

"Ha! Check out that damage!" Sokka boasted.

"Yeah, but my swords still did a lot more damage!" Shinku said.

"Hook swords are still superior in versitility." Longshot responded.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Vert teasingly responded.

_-Our teams are divided, but the answer is perfectly clear to our experts.-_

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but my edge goes to Eclair." Garrett said.

"More power, more maneuverability, more killing potential. Edge, Eclair." Vince agreed.

"I didn't expect it to actually do that much damage. No question, Eclair." Ayumu said.

_-After a hard-fought battle, Eclair takes a killer edge, with the short swords.-_

Edge: Eclair

* * *

_-Both warriors delivered deadly results with their blades, but both could also kill from a distance.-_

Vert picked up a steel bow and smirked, "This'll take care of 'em quick."

_-Eclair had several weapons for long ranged combat, but none more deady than the Steel Bow.-_

**Steel Bow**

Weight: 5lbs

Range: 50ft

Material: Steel

"This is the standard bow for most of the armies. Despite being steel, it's not too heavy." Vert explained, waving the bow left to right.

"Durable and effective? I really like that in a weapon." Vince commented.

"I'd be happy to give a demonstration." Vert smiled while pointing to a gel torso.

"By all means." Garrett nodded.

Vert aimed her bow, then shot an arrow directly between the eyes. She quickly strung up another arrow and delivered it to the heart, causing the onlookers to shout in excitement.

"That's how it's done!" Shinku nodded excitedly.

Garrett walked over to the torso, "Wow. Not bad. These are about three inches in, and they're on the money."

Longshot looked at Vert's work, "Not bad. But now it's my turn."

He tossed a wooden bow to Vince.

_-After an impressive display by Team Eclair, Team Jet prepares to strike back. And they bring a deadly long range killer.-_

**The Wooden Bow**

Weight: 2 lbs

Range: 50 ft

Material: Wood

Vince looked at it, who was waving it up and down, and aiming it, "Wow, ths is also really light. Well, do what ya do."

Longshot wordlessly aimed the bow, and delivered an arrow just slightly off, but still in between the eyes, and shot another arrow directly into the collar bone.

Garrett walked up to inspect Longshot's handywork, "Wow, let me just say, you did about the same damage. But man, that collar bone shot! It's gonna go in, it's gonna kill, but before that, it's gonna freakin' hurt!"

"Wow, I'm really impressed! But still, mine's steel, yours is wood." Vert commented.

"Unlike Eclair, a knight who serves a princess that had money to make steel weapons, Jet and the freedom fighters were a militia with no money to throw around." Longshot said.

"Well, thats another X-factor called Logistics, and we're going to plug that into our sim." Yuna told him.

Vince looked into the camera, "Well, despite the material advantage, I don't see a vital difference, thus, I'm calling this a draw."

_-Despite the deadly shootout, the Bows end up tying each other, it's a draw.-_

Edge: Draw

* * *

_-The tension is mounting in the Fight Club, as Eclair and Jet prepare for a head-to-head showdown.-_

"Let me make one thing clear," Sokka ordered, "Eclair might have some fancy princess patting her head and saying 'Good Job', but Jet is his own source of motivation. The Freedom Fighters didn't have some cushy training facility, they had to train on the run."

"When I picture Eclair, I see an admirable, hard working knight," Shinku informed, "But when I picture Jet, I see this rag-tag jerk who gets his confidence from beating up grannies and kids. No way he's ever fought anyone like Eclair before."

_-But when it came to mid-ranged combat, both warriors packed a deadly bladed weapon.-_

"No way their going to survive this one." Sokka said to himself, holding a wooden staff and attatching a spear head to it.

_-Jet weapon of choice, the Spear, a deadly comination of wood and stone.-_

**Spear**

Weight: 5lbs

Length: 4 ft

Range: 20 ft

"This is a good ol' spear. It's exactly what you'd imagine it as." Sokka explained, "It does what any good spear does. You can thrust or throw it." Sokka finished, motioning a throw.

"So, just an iconic improvised weapon. I still want to get a good look at it." Vince nodded.

Sokka stood in front of a pig carcass, ready to go.

"Sokka, are you ready?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, lets do this!"

"Three! Two! One! Let 'im have it!"

Sokka thrusted the spear directly through the middle of the pig, thrusted it into the pig's head, then jumped back and vaulted the spear into the pig.

"Woah! Nice!" Ayumu shoutedi.

Garrett walked over, shaking his head, "Damn, can't you people ever have a more precise weapon?"

He pointed to the wounds, "Alright, first thing's first, thrust one, hits a main artery, and sliced into the lung, insta kill. Second one, it hit a little thing I call cerebral cortex, insta kill, your throw was on target, hit right into the intestines, and that's gonna cause signifigant bleeding, and death shortly thereafter, nice work."

"It's a spear! Nothing special about it, thats all skill right there!" Sokka boasted.

"No offense, but anyone can do that." Vert deadpanned.

"I can do it better!" Shinku shouted.

_-In the way of staffed weapons, Eclair carried her own killer force, the Javelin, deadling death, thrust by thrust.-_

**Javelin**

Weight: 8lbs

Length: 4'5 ft

Range: 25 ft

"Aight, Shinku, think ya can do better?" Vince asked.

"I dunno, but I can try!" He shouted.

Shinku took his javelin and took three strikes, a shallow one to the gut, a shallow one to the neck, and a medium depth one to the legs, then lunged back and threw his javelin clear through the pig, causing everyone to shout and cheer.

"Not even going to waste a witty comment," Garrett sighed as he walked to the pig, "Well, first thrust, it's pretty shallow, it's gonna hurt, but it's not going to kill. This one to the neck is shallow, but that's just missing cutting the carotid atery, but you punctured the wind pipe, so thats a strike with killing potential. Third thrust, that just hurts like hell. But then you vaulted your javelin clear through, so thats an instant kill."

"So you think it's better?" Shinku asked.

"Yeah, no." Sokka said.

Garrett turned to his fellow experts, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I really like the spear's ability to recover from the thrust at a faster rate."

"Yeah, it's important to return to your stance quickly. I agree wholeheartedly." Vince said.

_-With just a single perk up on it's oppenent, the edge goes to the spear.-_

* * *

_-Our warriors didn't just carry standard weapons, each packed a weapon with an explosive edge.-_

_-Jet's explosive of choice, the Flaming Arrow Jelly Bomb: A barrel packed with flammable jelly fuel, lit by a flamming arrow.-_

**Flamming Arrow Jelly Bomb**

Ignition: Flamming Arrows

Explosion Location: Place of Barrel

Range: 20 yards

"Remember, most of Jet's weapons were improvised, so this kinda makes sense." Sokka explained, twirling an arrow between his middle and index fingers.

"So what will happen to these if you set this thing off?" Garrett asked, pointing to various gel torsos.

"I think they'll be gone." Sokka answered confidently.

The entire team and staff backed away, leaving Sokka armed with a bow and flamming arrow, aiming at the barrel in the middle of three gel torso.

"I think you're ready, on your go!" Vince shouted from the side.

Sokka released his finger from the bow, launching the arrow into the barrel, causing a massive explosion.

"WOAH! HOLY SHI-" Vince shouted, before being cut off by a gel arm smacking into the safe window.

Garrett walked out to the range and assessed the damage, "Well, I like this alot. Take a look, all that's left is body parts, and then," He pointed to the safety window, and addressed the shards laying nearby, "It's shrapnel has a pretty good scattering pattern."

"Um, I have a question!" Shinku shouted and raised his hand, "What are you going to do it the arrow goes out before it lights the fuel?"

"I like your thinking." Vince said, "If this thing doesn't ignite and kill, all you did has reveal your position and waste an arrow."

"Eh, Jet made due with what he had. When he raided Fire Nation camps, he found big quantities of this stuff." Sokka replied.

"Well, Eclair had an explosive technique she could light with any weapon." Shinku said.

_-In response, Eclair reacts with the calling card of the Praetorian Guards, Emblem Arts: A deadly energy technique, usable for attack and defense.-_

**Emblem Arts**

Ignition: User

Explosion Location: Target Area

Range: 20-200 yards

"Alright, Shinku. Same test, think you can do better than Team Jet?" Vince asked, pointing to the new dummies down the range.

Shinku picked up his javelin, "I think so."

The teams returned to the safety window as Vince began countdown, "Three! Two! One! LIGHT 'EM UP!"

Shinku began spinning his javelin, as a massive shield-like symbol appeared behind him. Shinku threw the javelin as hard as he could, an energy trail behind it. Upon impact of the first target, a massive explosion with most of it's energy shooting upwards resounded.

"Woah! Nice!" Ayumu shouted.

Garrett walked over to the original location of the dummies, "Alright, here's the thing," Garret announced, pointing to the hole in the dummy's chest, "This impact, it's huge. Just shot straight into this guy. Weird thing is, this isn't the first target. In fact, I don't even see it anymore. I see little pieces of the other dummies, no shrapnel."

"All it's power comes from the explosion itself." Vert explained.

"Well, not bad, but I still say having shrapnel is a nice touch." Sokka said.

"It's better than your barrel thingy, plus ours isn't set in a place." Shinku responded.

"Sorry to say, Jet experts, but I like what Shinku's selling. Taking into consideration the ability to actually aim your attack, I much prefer the Emblem Arts, to your bomb. So my edge is heading to Team Eclair." Garrett said.

* * *

-_With the testing complete, it's time to see who is the Deadliest Warrior.-_

_-We tested four of Eclair's weapons: Short Swords, Steel Bow, Javelin, and Emblem Arts.-_

_-We also tested four from Jet's arsenal: Twin Hooks, Wooden Bow, Spear, and Jelly Bomb.-_

_-When the Twin Hooks came to play, the Short Swords kept them at bay.-_

_"_Despite the size advantage, the Short Swords were superior in speed and power."

**Edge: Eclair**

_-When the Wooden and Steel Bows clashed, they broke even.-_

"I didn't see a big difference in performance, so that's a tie."

**Edge: Tie**

_-As the Javelin took a shot, it wound up short.-_

"I know the Javelin was build better, but it's performance showed otherwise. The spear's recovery speed gives it an edge."

**Edge: Jet**

_-Finally, when both warriors unleashed their explosives, they tore it up.-_

"I like the Jelly Bomb, but in the end, Emblem Arts are just to versatile to be beaten."

**Edge: Eclair**

_-With the testing complete, there's just one final section, the x-factors: crucial intangibles that will be given numeric values from 0-100.-_

"Alright, what you got, Yuna?" Garrett asked.

"Well, the first x-factor I chose was Training. I ended up giving Eclair the advantage with an 86 to Jet's 60."

"Well, I guess a knight actually has some training to go through." Ayumu nodded.

"Moving on, I also chose Logistics, and Eclair also won this one, with an 88 to Jet's 40."

"Why so low?" Vince asked.

"Well, Jet never really 'had' anything to begin with."

"True enough." Vince agreed.

"So now Eclair's leading. But Jet gets his time. In the catagory of Killer Instinct, Jet won with an 80 to Eclair's 70."

"I'm surprised Eclair got anything in that category." Garret commented.

"Finally, we have the 'oh so important' Physicality, and Jet wins this one with a 75 to Eclair's 60."

* * *

Ayumu spun around in his chair, "With all the boring testing done, it's time to do the fun part! Simulation... Start!" He shouted and he pressed enter.

**Simulation:**

In the middle of a peaceful forest stood a small encampment. Within said camp, the sounds of a sword swinging could be heard. Eclair was calmly taking practice swings with her swords, eyes closed, intently focused.

"Still practicing?" Eclair opened her eyes to see a girl with a green headband, and brown hair, and brown dog ears and tail.

"I'm done." Eclair responded, as the two began walking. The pair came into the main part of the encampment, to see a peach-haired boy with a shorter tail playing cards with another boy, this one with blue hair, tail, and ears. Off to the side, a third boy with white hair, ears, and tail was stringing up a bow.

Eclair: IIIII

In the deeper part of the forest, there was movement in the trees. Ever so quitely, Jet jumped from branch to branch, followed by two others, one was a thin boy with a mask covering his mouth and hair, and a black robe. The other was a girl with long black hair, and several spears on her back. They dropped down in front of a heavyset man, with a barrel slung over his shoulder, and a boy with burns running down his arms.

Jet: IIIII

Jet took a quick glance at Eclair's camp before giving a nod, as the group scattered. Jet perched himself on a branch with a clear view of Eclair's camp. The heavyset man carefully snuck into the camp, and hid the barrel he was carrying in a pile of debris near the entrance, then began to sneak off.

At the same time, the boy with white hair had left the main section of the camp, and was right there as the heavyset man turned. Before anything could be said, the boy had stung up his bow and shot an arrow into the man's eye, killing him before he hit the ground.

Eclair: IIIII Jet: IIII

The boy calmly walked back into the main encampment, and over to Eclair. As he prepared to speak, an arrow, this time from one of Jet's men, struck him in the neck, dropping him, and he was dead in seconds.

Eclair: IIII Jet: IIII

This alerted the rest of the camp, and everyone drew their weapons. Eclair had kept her swords sheather and pulled out a javelin. Eclair spared a glance at her surroundings, before giving a stern glance to her men. The two boys took off in different directions, as Eclair and the other girl began walking the opposite direction.

The boy with blue hair stepped outside the encampment, into the forest. He was looking around calmly, when the boy the with burns dropped behind him, and the girl dropped in front of him. He clenched his javelin with a smirk. The boy with burns charged him, a single twin hook raised above his head.

As the boy took a two-handed swing, the Praetorian just took a quick side-step, before jabbing his javelin into his overeager opponent's gut. He pulled the javelin out, and the boy dropped to the ground, and gave a hacking cough before dying, staining the ground with his crimson blood.

Eclair: IIII Jet: III

The girl smirked before pulling a spear off her back, and vaulting it at her opponent. He quickly took a step to the side, dodging the spear, an overconfident smirk on his face.

The girl pulled another spear off her back and charged the boy, giving an overhead swing, which he blocked before taking a verical swing himself. To his surprise, the girl grabbed the staff section and proceeded to throw the boy over her shoulder, momentarily stunning him.

As she prepared to finish the boy with a stab to the neck, she was abruptly halted by an arrow piercing her temple, killing her instantly.

Eclair: IIII Jet: II

The blue haired boy looked over to see his friend grinning at him. Embarrassed as he was to have been saved from a girl, he smirked right back. The other boy helped him up, and the two began walking back into camp.

The two walked back into camp, very concentrated on their conversation, so much so that they didn't notice the newly placed barrel as passed it. The blue haired boy abruptly stopped and pointed at it, and the two walked up to it to have a closer look.

Suddenly, they heard whistling, and immediately took defensive stances, scanning the trees. The whistling belonged to Jet, and the next instant, a flamming arrow had hit the barrel, igniting a massive explosion, which also attracted the attention of Eclair and her friend.

Jet and his friend quickly dropped from the trees, each on an opposite side of the camp, and ran to the site of the explosion. They arrived to see two burned and bleeding bodies. Jet pulled out his twin hooks and poked his downed oppenents, both of which did not respond.

Eclair: II Jet:II

Jet smirked grimmly to himself, "They should've stayed out of our forest." As he and his friend walked out of the main entrance, the brown-haired girl stepped out into their path. Jet sheathed his hooks and pulled out his spear before speaking to his ally, "There's still one more. Find her, I got this one."

Jet rushed the girl as his ally walked down a path off to the side. The path leaded to what appeared to be a combat practice ring. He began rifling through everything in sight, looking for anything worth taking. He found a small safe and picked it up. As he turned around to leave, he saw Eclair standing in the way of the path.

"Oh? Now I don't have to waste time looking for you." He said, dropping the safe and pulling out a spear. He was about to charge when Eclair raised her javelin and began to spin it.

Suddenly, a massive shield emblem appeared behind her. She tightly gripped her javelin before throwing it at her dumbfounded opponent.

The javelin left behind a train of energy, and traveled at an untrackable velocity. Before he could react, the javelin had speared him and sent him flying backwards.

As he flew back and crashed into the trees, a massive explosion occured, obliterating all traces of the unfortunate target. She sighed before walking back up the trail.

Eclair: II Jet:I

Jet took an overhear swing, knocking the spear out of the girl's hands. Jet smirked as he took an offensive stance, while the girl put up her hands for self-defense. Jet took a horizontal swing, which the girl easily blocked with her hand.

Before she could go onthe offensive, Jet took his right hand off of the spear, and punched the girl in the face, causing her to stagger backwards. Se shook her head and winced in pain, Jet took advantage and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

Jet was quickly on her, and drove the spear though the poor girl's stomach, just as Eclair emerged from the trail. Tthe girl stretched her arm out, as if trying to reach Eclair, blood trickling out of her mouth and tears gathering. Jet quickly pulled out his spear and drove into the girl's neck, finishing her off.

Eclair: I Jet: I

Eclair looked at Jet, pure hatred filling her eyes. Jet shook the blood off his spear and charged Eclair. Eclair drew her short swords, and doded Jet's strike, before grabbing the spears handle, and cutting the tip off with her free sword. Jet took a moment to glance at his broken spear before tossing it aside and unsheathing his twin hooks.

He ran at Eclair and took a swing, which Eclair easily paried, before taking a jab with her short swords. Jet used the hooked bill of his sword to try to disarm Eclair, but her small swords easily slipped out of the hooks.

She took an overhead swing with her left sword, which Jet blocked with his right. The took a step backwards, before lunging at Eclair, but this time she was prepared. The side-stepped Jet before delivering a swift kick into his chest.

She tightly gripped her right sword, and a smaller shield emblem appeared on her hand. She quickly took a vertical slash, but when Jet went to block it, the tiny sword cut straight through his hook. When he attempted to take a slash with his other hand, Eclair, dropped her normal sword, and used that free hand to grab Jet's wrist. She then drove her other sword directly into his chest.

Eclair pulled the blade out of Jet, before nonchalantly picking up her other sword. She made an execution formation with her blades, and proceeded to slice Jet's neck open, opening the carotid artery in the process, causing blood to pool underneath him.

Jet only had a single gag, glaring up at his opponent before dying.

Eclair: I Jet: 0

Eclair sheathed her blades and looked down at her opponent.

"Anata wa, kantan ni watashi-tachi o uchi makasu koto wa arimasen."

She took a big sigh and began walking back to camp.

**-End Simulation-**

* * *

**Winner: Eclair**

Eclair's Kills: 2955

Jet's Kills: 2045

**Weapon Efficiency:**

Twin Short Swords 59% / Twin Hooks 41%

Steel Bow 51% / Wooden Bow 49%

Javelin 43% / Spear 57%

Emblem Arts 71% / Jelly Bomb 29%

"Over the course of our five-thousand battles, Eclair pulled off a convincing win, with fifty-one-point-one percent of the time, the only true game changer being Eclair's Emblem Arts. If anything, this battle shows how influential good training can be." Ayumu explained.

"I told you! Eclair can't be beaten, or rather, she won't let herself be beaten!" Shinku said, visible stars in his eyes.

"What the heck? Does this computer just want to hit on girls or something? Jet would easily have won this!" Sokka shouted at the screen.

(Eclair walks back into camp, calls Princess Millifiori, then immediately returns to personal training)

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, my loyal reader! I really have been doing just chapters I feel like, unless I hear one that I really like! Anyway, my friends have been telling me to use all different warriors, so I'm working on coming up with good matchups with the people their telling me! **

**Anyway, I have no idea what Chapter is next, just go ahead and throw some ideas out there. It'd be much obliged.**

**Once again, thanks for reading!**


	8. Update

Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, so I thought 'd give an update! So I bet you're wonder, "Why hasn't there been a new chapter?"

Well, I will tell you... I DO OTHER THINGS! lol but seriously, I do have other things that take priority. Don't go thinking I've abandonded this, cause I have not!

**So thought I'd ist some probable matchups for the future! So here you go, in no specific order:**

Saito Hiraga VS Generator Rex (Requested)

Butei VS NCIS

Priest VS Puella Magi

Alex Mason VS Komuro Takashi

Yellow Scarves VS Homefront Resistance

Task Force 141 - Disavowed VS Afterlife Battlefront - Class SSS

Edward Cullen VS Moka Akashiya

**C'mon, guys, keep the ideas coming! I've heard some good ones from you guys already! Just keep the ideas coming!**


	9. Generator Rex Salazar VS Saito Hiraga

**I better get this out of the way quickly. I do not own Deadliest Warrior, nor do I own the combatants! ****Th****is chapter was a special request from a good friend of mine who also happens to read alot of fanfics. Here you go, FearBringer13!**

**N****ow, all he requested was a match involving Rex, I had a hard time finding someone to match him, then it dawned on my, a Chevalier would be the only logical match! Oh, and to all the people kind enough to give me ideas, I guarantee at least one of your suggested warriors will get their shot! Now, without further delay, I give you...**

**Generator Rex VS Saito Hiraga!**

* * *

**Generator Rex Salazar**

(A Hispanic teen with black spiky hair, and orange goggles transforms his hand into a long blade, and swings it like nothing)

The transforming hero who, alongside the Providence organization, protects the world from the biological horrors known as EVOs.

(Rex transforms his arms into giant mechanical versions and beats down a chimera-like creature, smirking the entire time)

**Saito Chevalier de Hiraga**

(A Japanese teen with a blue sweatshirt and a black cape unsheathes a very old-looking sword and takes a methodical thrust with it)

The legendary familiar Gandalfr, who, for his bravery and selfless devotion to his master, gained the title, Chevalier.

(Saito unsheathes his sword and charges a small army, slashing enemies down one after the other, runes glowing on his left hand)

_One is a human weapon with the power needed to save mankind._

(Rex walks up to a fallen beetle-like EVO, and puts hit hand on it, in a flash of light, a man in ragged clothing has taken it's place)

_The other is a familiar with the ability to wield any weapon._

(Saito picks up a musket, and the runes on his hand begin to glow)

_Who... Is... DEADLIEST? T__o find out, our experts are testing the universe's most lethal weapons, we'll see what happens when these two warriors go toe-to-toe. No Rules, No Safety, No Mercy. _

_It's a duel to the death, all to decide who is... _

**~THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR~**

_Welcome to the fight club, where teams of scientists, trauma doctors, and weapons experts have gathered, all to see which of these young heroes will emerge victorious. _

Generator Rex: the cure to the EVO plague, who is helping turn the war in humanities favor...

VS

Saito Hiraga: the selfless familiar who's courage and skill earned him the title, Chevalier...

Generator Rex:  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 160lbs  
Age: 16  
Current Country: North America  
Nationality: Latino

Saito Hiraga:  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 120lbs  
Age: 17  
Current Country: Tristain  
Nationality: Japanese

A teenager with black hair and a labcoat picks up a musket and looks down it's sights.

_Taking a look at the injuries inflicted, ER surgeon, and medical expert, **Garrett Smith**._

"We've done alot of matches, but this one's special. For the first time, we have two warriors who are fighting for a country they weren't born in, and in the sim, their allies will be of different nationalities." Garrett said.

Another teenager with black hair, black pants, a grey vest, and a black and white stripped hat picks up combat knife and spins in between his fingers.

_Providing insight and information on the weapons and history, weapons exert and historian, **Vince Pestano**._

"This matchup, I find interesting. These two, they aren't so different. But they're bringing weapons from opposite sides of the spectrum..." Vince said.

A thin kid with grey hair and white clothes picks up an older-looking sword and examines it.

_Adding depth to the team, it's historian and technical analyst, **Ayumu Kessler**._

"This one's gonna be so sweet!" Ayumu shouts excitedly.

A teen girl with long, blue hair and a red shirt, and a grey skirt picks up a pencil and begins writing data.

_Rounding out the team, it's the mysterious genius and computer operations expert, **Yuna Kataya**._

"I like this, we're looking at two young heroes who changed the courses of world conflicts, this should be good." Yuna said calmly.

_Due to the lethality of the weapons, this will be five-on-five. Rex and four Providence agents will take on Saito and four Tristain soldiers. The victor will gain the title, "Deadliest Warrior"._

A man with dark shades and a green-blue suit picks up a massive sword and swings it, checking it's weight and maneuverablity.

_Rex's weapons will be wielded by veteran Providence agent and Rex's partner, **Six**__._

"For the record, Rex is a little hot-headed, but he does what he's supposed to, and gets the job done." Six said in a cold voice.

A teen with blond hair and a green shirt picks up a rifle and smirks.

_Also testing for Rex, is Providence agent **Noah**, who has been with Rex since the start._

"Me and Rex, we go way back, and from the time I've spent with him, the dude knows how to fight!" Noah shouts.

_When Rex joined Providence, he couldn't remember anything about his past, but he knew he was destined to fight the EVOs._

"Rex basically stepped in when he felt something wasn't right, his ethical beliefs are very cliche', and they're cemented in." Six said.

_Originally not wanting anthing to do with Providence, after seeing the treatment of EVOs, Rex had enough. Living by the code__, "A person's a person no matter how messed up," he joined Providence and began healing EVOs and fighting for everyone._

_Taking down any threat to people, Rex has already saved the world numerous times, especially from Van Krauss. Whenever he felt someone was being treated unfairly, he would step up and stop the abuse._

_However, the opposing team is confident their hero will emerge victorious._

A teen with blond, spiky hair and royal knights clothing picked up a blade and took a practice swing with one hand.

_An ally of Saito who had fought side by side with him, enter knight and Romarian Priest, **Julio Chesare**._

"Saito's a pretty decent guy, and all of his strength comes from his hard work and dedication to Louise." Julio said.

A woman in turqoise musketeer chestplate and a white cape with short spiky blond hair practices quickdraws with a pistol.

_A fellow Chevalier, and commander of the Tristain Musketeers, **Agnes Chevalier de Milan Anies**, who had fought with and against Saito._

"The boy had potential, turned it into skill. He wouldn't have earned the Princess' trust otherwise." Agnes said.

_Suddenly being summoned to be a familiar to "Zero" Louise, Saito was marked a simple peasant. However, after setting off a noble, he was challenged to a duel. When he picked up a sword, he suddenly had increased strength, speed, and vision, key abilites of Gandalfr, easily beating the noble. His love for his master carried him for the entirety of the war, setting his Chevalier status in stone._

_Winning several key battles and giving his life, holding off an army that dwarfs rational numbers added to his reputation. Everyone though him forever gone, but after being revived from the dead, he was stronger than ever._

* * *

Ayumu, Garrett, Yuna, and Vince are standing around a table covered in guns, swords, and armor.

Garrett adjusted his collar, "Alright guys, this time around, x-factors are going to be really important."

"I agree, and with warriors like these, it's sure to be an awesome fight." Vince agreed.

"Well, what I'm seeing is the fact these two are fighting for countries they are not from." Yuna said.

"Do we have something for that?" Ayumu inquired.

"Well, I'll figure something out." Yuna nodded.

"Anyway," Garrett continued, "How about the fact neither of these warriors had 'official' training. These two learned as they went along, so I'd have to say instead of training, how about battlefield experience?"

"Yeah, you got us there. But I like the fact Saito came back from the dead once, he's one tough SOB." Vince added.

"Well, enough beating around the bush, lets get some data." Yuna stated.

The group stood up and went to the weapons testing area.

* * *

_Both warriors were no strangers to close combat, and each comes out of the gate with a deadly blades._

Julio picked up a blade with a little rust, a moving hilt, and a black handle.

_Team Saito will kick off the bloodshed with a reliable, sentient sword, Delfringer._

**Delfringer**

Weight: 7lbs

Length: 4.5 ft

Material: Enchanted Steel

Julio picked up the blade and turned to the experts, "Now, this old sword here, he's enchanted, and he is sentient."

The hilt on the blade moved, "Yes, I am! I'm a freakin old veteran sword!"

Everyone jumped back at he speech coming from the blade.

"Wah! It just talked!" Yuna shouted.

"So cool!" Ayumu added.

"Yes I am, youngster." Delfringer responded.

"Anyway..." Garrett said, "I've got a test for you two. I have a pig here, I need you to cut it up."

"Bring it on!" Julio and Delfringer said in unison.

Julio stepped up to the pig, clenching the hilt calmly.

"Julio, Delfringer, you guys ready?" Vince shouted.

"Yeah!" They responded in unison again.

"On Three! Two! One! Cut 'em up!"

Julio took a horizontal strike, cutting deep into the lower part of the pig, then took another slash, cutting off a part of the pig's head, then finished with a stab clear through the pig.

Garrett whistled and walked over to the pig, "Nice work, man. alright let's see... Nice cut on the bottom, real deep, might cut a limb off, second slash cut into the brain, so thats an instant kill. The thrust is actually an instant kill as well, pierced the bottom section of the heart, that's a dead pig."

"Of course." Julio said, bowing.

"Pretty cocky for a second rate job." Noah said, looking at Julio.

"And you have a superior weapon?" Julio asked, not losing his smirk.

"Heck yeah."

Six picked up a giant orange sword, and rested it on his shoulder.

_In response to Delfringer, Rex had a weapon of his own._

_The BFS, or Big Fat Sword, a blade comprised on Nanites, perfect for cutting down Evos._

**BFS **

Weight: Varied

Length: 10 ft

Material: Nanites

"This is Rex's only bladed weapon." Six said.

"Um... how does he carry THAT?" Ayumu questioned.

"He doesn't. Inside his body are robots called nanites, he creates this when he needs it, as well as most of his other weapons."

"Well, I've never seen that before." Vince added.

"Anyway, time to make pork chops." Yuna finalized.

"Six, are you ready?" Garrett shouted out.

"Yes."

"Three! Two! One! CHOP IT UP!"

Six took a single horizontal slash, cutting the pig in two.

"Woah! Thats quick!" Ayumu shouted.

"Yahoo! Great job, Six!" Noah cheered.

The Saito experts took quick nervous glances at each other before heading out to check the damage.

Garrett put his gloves on and checked the cut, "Well, not much to say here, one cut, severed the spine, made two even pieces."

"So then, ours is way better, right?" Noah asked.

"It's impressive, but seems rather clumsy to swing around a huge blade." Agnes answered.

"I have to disagree with you there, this sword delivered a fluid strike, with deadly power, and its actually fused to the user." Vince said.

"Ha, but I've won so many battles!" Delfringer shouted.

"Well, regardless, Rex is getting the edge, here." Yuna declared.

Edge: Rex

* * *

_With a massive display of power, Rex's BFS has taken a killer edge, but the battle is just beginning._

_It's far from over, both warriors also carried deadly firearms._

_A deadly weapon, the Providence Rifle will bring the battle to a modern era._

**Providence Rifle**

Weight: 2lbs

Round: Custom .cal, BB sized

Clip: 30 rounds

Origin: Providence

Noah picked up a FAMAS looking rifle, "This is the Providence Rifle, pretty standard. Not exactly super effective, but its mainly for distracting EVOs."

"What kind of bullets?" Vince asked.

"Er... Well... They're a custom round, BB sized... the clip holds thirty of them, though."

Vince's face was graced with a shocked look, "Seriously, how effective is that thing...?"

"Well, it's mainly a distraction weapon!" Noah shouted.

"Doesn't seem very useful." Julio said, his annoying smirk still present.

"Well, I want to see what it can do!" Ayumu shouted.

Everyone went out to the firing range, with was decorated with several gel torsos.

Garrett turned to Noah, "You've got as many clips as needed, to kill your targets. Take a look down range, I set up five gel torsos, take out as many as you can."

"Gotcha." Noah replied.

"Noah, you ready?" Garrett shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Then, three! Two! One! Light 'em up!"

Noah quickly loaded his first clip, and shot at the first target. He went through half the clip to deliver a hit. He then turned to the second target and hit it, emptying the clip.

He quickly reloaded, and hit the next target with his first three shots. He held down the trigger, and laced the fourth target full of holes. He aimed to the final target, but it didn't fire, it had jammed.

"Ooh, that's none too good..." Garrett commented.

"Not something you want to happen." Julio agreed.

Noah quickly fixed the jam and finally hit the last target, "Done!"

"Alright, took two minutes, forty-three seconds!" Garrett shouted, "Well, time to inspect the damage."

Garrett walked up to the first target, "Well, this guys dead, but not because of these body shots, because of these hits to the head, here. Not really alot of firepower, needs to hit exactly the right spot to deliver a kill."

"Well, it has plenty of bullets, and it mainly a weapon for distractions!" Noah argued.

"Moving on, the second target has a few riddle marks, he's hit, but not dead. Third target, three shots, collar bone, neck, and shoulder, these did a pretty good job, he's done. Fourth target... This guy's done nicely, I'm seeing several body shots, and two to the head, he's dead. Final target... He's the one you jammed on, and even after the reload, this guy's getting up. Three in the stomach, down, but not quite out, though he'll die later on, it's a delayed kill. Not the most effective weapon, is it?" Garrett asked.

"It. Is. A. Distraction. Weapon!" Noah said, breaking up each word.

"Well, in any case, that's two instant kills, and one delayed kill. Three out of five." Garrett concluded.

"Ha, while you needed several shots for one enemy, I will need only one." Agnes said.

"Quite the claim, can you back it up?" Vince asked.

"Watch me."

_To combat the Providence Rifle, Team Saito comes back with a old, but deadly weapon._

_The Musket, dealing death, one massive slug at a time._

**Musket**

Weight: 15 lbs

Round: .50 cal

Clip: One slug

Origin: Tristain

"This is the signature weapon of the Musketeer Team, and the premier long distance weapon of the Tristain Army. Comes in two sizes, pistol and musket. Both about 15 pounds to ensure we know it's still there." Agnes declared, raising the rifle.

"Ooh, nice gun." Garrett whistled.

"Looks kinda lame." Ayumu commented.

"Looks do not mean everything." Julio told him.

"Alright, same test. Five targets, as many shots as needed. Agnes, think you can impress?" Garrett asked.

"Watch me."

Agnes picked up her rifle and ammo, and set up at the range.

"Agnes, you ready?" Vince shouted.

"Of course!"

"Then on three! Two! One! Fire!"

Agnes quickly aimed her musket the first target, and easily blasted it's head off.

"Damn, that's some impressive power." Garrett commented.

"I've seen better." Noah commented.

"Of course you have." Julio responded with a smile.

Agnes then quickly began pouring blackpowder into the rifle's barrel and shoving a slug down the barrel with a rod, then aiming once more.

She then aimed and fired another shot, this one blowing off a target's arm. Another quick reload led to another quick shot, this one hitting a target in the collar bone, and imbeading itself near the other side.

Agnes then reloaded again, and held one more round in her palm, as she fired another shot into a target's gut, then quickly shoved the blackpowder and slug in one final time, and fired the last shot into the last target's head.

"Done!" Agnes announced.

"Alright, good time! Four minutes and thirty-eight seconds! Best time we've had for a blackpowder weapon!" Garret responded.

Garrett walked to the targets and whistled, "Alright, first target is done. No head, then yer dead."

"I assumed that." Six added.

"Whatever," Noah shrugged, "It still takes a long time to reload. And I could be blowing you away with my gun."

"Gotta disagree with you there, man. Your rifle was a real let down." Vince responded.

_The Musket, or the Providence Rifle. Which takes the edge?_

"Despite the abundance of ammo from the Providence Rifle, I have to give my edge to the weapon that was most efficient, and that was the Musket." Garrett said nodding.

_In a surprising upset, the Musket gets a killer edge over the Providence Rifle._

* * *

_So far, the warriors are tied at one advantage a piece, but this is where it's time for a game changer. Each warrior now is bringing a full skillset to the table._

_Team Saito will be starting it off, with the abilites of Gandalfr, or the ability to wield any weapon. _

**Gandalfr's Power**  
Activation: Automatic  
Restrictions: None  
Ability: Allows use of any weapon

"Alright, this the most intense test we've had in a long while," Vince began, "I set up various targets about twenty feet away. Now, Julio, you are going to use all weapons used in testing so far, as well as a few random weapons. Now, you already know how to use all these, correct?"

"You are correct." He replied.

"Alright, now from what I understand, this power allows Saito to use any weapon regardless if he has ever seen it or not?" Vince asked.

"Correct once again!" Julio answered.

"Alright then, show us the skill." Garrett said.

"Wait," Ayumu said, "How is he gonna show the skill?"

"Aha, my power is basically the same as Saito's, except my runes are on my right hand. We have a similar power, this should do nicely."

"Two sides of the same coin?" Garrett asked, eyebrows raised.

"That's one way of putting it." Julio smiled.

"Alright, step out to the shooting range with me." Vince said, motioning to everyone.

Once they were out at the range, Garrett smirked before directing Julio to a table filled with weapons from both Saito's arsenal, as well as Rex's arsenal.

"You said it lets you use any weapon? Prove it. Every weapon laid out is one you could see on this battlefield." Garrett challenged.

Vince smirked, "There are several human shaped targets, take 'em out with all the weapons we've got." He pointed to the table, holding the Providence Rifle, .22 pistol, tomahawk, and an AK-47.

Julio nodded confidently before picking up the Providence Rifle and seamlessly loading and firing it, riddling a target with holes.. The runes on his hand were glowing. He then picked up the .22 caliber pistol, shooting it downrange and striking a target in the head three times. Then, he picked up an AK-47, and fired it accurately downfield, shooting a few holes through the target. To finish his display, he threw the tomahawk in a sidearm motion, and it struck a target directly in the neck.

Noah glanced to Six, before shrugging, "So you can pick up my weapon. Big deal."

Agnes glared at the youth, "Any weapon on the battlefield instantly becomes Saito's. What would you do against someone who never runs out of weapons?"

"Well," Noah replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Rex wouldn't run out of weapons either. He IS a weapon!"

"Well then..." Garrett once again was adjusting his collar, "Since he isn't here, we can't exactly test this per say. But I've done some extensive research and found the types of forms he uses, as well as formulating the speed at which the attacks go. The results are roughly the same, speed wise, as the BFS. He also uses a motorbike form that he will ride, as well as jet wings. So, there's only one part of it I actually need to test right here, right now."

_Rex Salazar possesses an ability like no other. He can transform his body at will, thanks to nanites in his body._

_With the information already gathered, only one part of it is actually needed to be tested._

**Transformation** **Abilities**:  
Activation: At will  
Restrictions: Size Limit  
Ability: Turn the body into a weapon

The crew steps out to the firing range with a huge mechanical arm on a levi, overtop of a dummy.

"Alright, guys..." Vince announced, "This test is going to see how strong his blunt-weapon blows are. I've placed a pressure sensor on the dummy."

"So, basically it's like testing a hammer?" Julio noted.

"Let's do it!" Noah shouted, grabbing the remote.

"In three! Two! One! mash 'em!" Ayumu shouted.

At that, the mechanical arm smashed down on the dummy, breaking it to bits.

"Woah! Two thousand pounds per square inch!" Garrett shouted.

"Pretty good, huh?" Noah beamed.

"Yeah. My only concern would be landing the hit." Yuna nodded.

"It was a rather simple display. Nothing really stands out about it. Saito could easily dodge a blow like that." Agnes stated.

"But if it hits, you're dead." Six explained.

"No, no. I'm fairly certain that Team Saito gets the edge here." Garrett told them.

"I disagree." Vince shook his head, "The powers of Rex are guaranteed. Just because Saito knows how to operate a weapon, does not say how effective he will be."

"Well, my edge goes to Saito." Yuna said.

"More versatility, and it's a melee weapon against guns. Saito gets the edge." Ayumu finished.

* * *

_With the testing complete, it's time to see who is the Deadliest Warrior.-_

_-We tested three of Saito's weapons: Delfringer, the musket, and Gandalf abilities.-_

_-We also tested three from Rex's arsenal: the BFS, the Providence Rifle, and Transformation abilities.-_

_ When the swords where compared, it was clear the BFS was superior._

"The size actually mattered this time. Great weapon." Vince explained.

**Edge: Rex**

_When the two firearms showed down, only the Musket showed up._

"I gotta say, the Providence rifle disappointed me. The Musket was just overpowering." Garrett said.

**Edge: Saito**

_Finally, in a showdown os special abilities, Saito claimed a killer edge._

"The abilities were both awesome, but in the end I really liked Saito's ability to steal weapons and use 'em." Ayumu nodded.

**Edge: Saito**

_With the testing complete, there's just one final section, the x-factors: crucial intangibles that will be given numeric values from 0-100.-_

"Alright, what you got for us today, Yuna?" Garrett asked.

"This first x-factor might turn out to be not so important, it's Logistics. Saito and Rex both had everything they wanted at their disposal. But Rex gets an edge with a 90 to the 89 of Saito." Yuna told them.

"Seems legit. What else?" Ayumu asked.

"Now, I present to you, Generalship. Now, this was a little different because both combatants command warriors of another nation. Nonetheless, Saito gets the edge here with a 71 to Rex's 56."

"I like that. Rex was never much of a battlefield commander anyway." Vince smirked.

"The last one here is Audacity. Now, both are pretty high, but my edge goes to Saito. He fought an entire army by himself. He scored a 95 to Rex's 87."

"Epic." Garrett noted.

* * *

Ayumu spun around in his chair, "With all the testing done, it's time to do the fun part! Simulation... Start!" He shouted and he pressed enter.

**Simulation:**

In a secluded location in the desert, Rex sat in a tent, fanning himself with a small book. There were four Providence soldiers around him. Two were leaned up against a camper, discussing something. Off to the side in another tent, a soldier observed some agressive nanites in a tube. The last one was standing watch on an elevated platform about fifteen feet in the air. Each held a providence rifle at their belt.

Rex: IIIII

A litte ways away, a group of people was carefully making their way around the camp. Hiding behind a rock formation, Saito, with Delfringer on his back, ordered his group to stop in a brush of dried plants. Behind him were thee men dressed in green metal armor. Each was armed with a musket. One had black hair, the other brown. The third was a girl in similar armor, one musket in hand, and a small one on her hip. She had long blond hair, and the only one smirking.

Saito: IIIII

Saito took a quick surveying glance of the area before nodding to the girl. She walked up a bit, and aimed her musket at the Providence soldier, before pulling the trigger. BANG! The soldier was blown entirely off his feet, a splash of blood scattering behind him.

Rex: IIII

The girl quickly began reloading her rifle. Meanwhile, Rex rushed out of his tent, looking around for the source of the gunshot. His soldiers quickly rallied around him as he glanced side to side. He then noticed Saito and his troops crouching in the grass.

He and his soldiers quickly began running at Saito's group. One of Saito's soldiers loaded their musket and fired, missing all the possible targets.

All of the Providence soldiers then raised their rifles, firing at the Tristains. A few bullets hit the armored brown-haired enemy, knocking him to the ground. Saito ran over and began helping him up as the knight checked himself for damage. Directly after getting entirely back on his feet, he received another shot. This one hit him directly in the neck. He gasped for a moment, before passing on.

Saito: IIII

"Let's go, let's go!" Saito shouted, leading his soldiers away from their pursuers. They quickly picked up and began running away. The black haired Tristain stopped, turned, and kneeled. He aimed his Musket and fired, downing another soldier. He then jumped up and began to turn tail.

Rex: III

The Providence soldiers returned fire, hitting the Tristain soldier in the arm and legs. As they neared him, Rex signaled for the two Providence soldiers to go on, as Rex stopped in front of the downed Tristain.

Rex grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

In response, the soldier spit in his face. Rex growled and threw him to the ground. Next thing anyone knew, Rex's arm had transformed into a massive metallic one.

The soldier tried to crawl away, but it was too late. Rex brought the arm down, crushing him to death.

Saito: III

Stopping in their tracks, Saito ordered his two soldiers to hold down and return fire, while he ran off to the right.

A few seconds later, the two Providence soldiers turned the corner. The Tristain girl raised her head first, letting loose a shot that blasted one of the soldiers in the arm, knocking him down to the ground. The girl began to reload, but was met with return fire. Several shots hit her in the head, ending her.

Saito: II

The downed Providence soldier then leaned up enough to fire, and hit the remaining Tristain, causing him to tumble over. The unharmed Providence soldier ran over, and let loose a stream of bullets into the Tristain's head, finishing him.

Saito: I

Then, the Providence soldier heard a scream, and turned to see Saito jumping off a platform, delving Delfringer into the fallen soldiers chest, killing him.

Rex: II

Saito quickly removed the sword from the soldier's body, and rushed the standing one. He tried to fire, but the sound of a jammed clip was the only thing made.

The Tristain hero swung his sword across the soldier's neck and chest, gashing him. The soldier was dead before he hit the ground.

Rex: I

Hearing footsteps, Saito stuck Delfringer into the ground and picked up the Providence rifle. He then bent over and took a good clip from the soldiers belt. Smacking the gun on the side, he removed the old clip and replaced it with a full one. Runes on his left hand. He then turned and aimed. As if on que, Rex rounded the corner, but was met with scattered gunfire. He quickly ducked behind cover in the form of a rock pile.

Saito fully emptied the clip, before tossing it aside and once again picking up his trustee partner blade.

Rex turned the corner and transformed his right arm into the BFS, and then charged Saito. Rex then swung his blade from ten feet away.

With skillful agility, Saito ducked under the swing and closed the distance between the two. Saito swung at Rex's head, the former of which just barely managed to jump away. Rex once again set his feet, looking over his formidable adversary. The next second, he felt a slight sting, and noticed his cheek was bleeding. This caused Rex to grimace and Saito to smirk.

Once more, Rex rushed at Saito, who again dodged all the strikes, parrying the last one. Saito hopped back, a confident smirk.

"Not bad." Rex taunted.

"Back atcha." Saito nodded, before rushing Rex.

Rex blocked the first strike, and ducked away from the second. The third Rex tried to block, but he was off balance and staggered him. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Saito rushed in. This would prove to be a mistake. In an instant, Rex's other arm transformed into a massive mechanical one, and smashed him from the side, knocking him twenty feet away and into the side of a huge rock with a crunch.

Rex returned his body to normal and cautiously walked up to Saito. He nudged him with his foot, and turned Saito over. Blood was leaking from his mouth and nose, and his eyes were empty. Realizing he had won, Rex knelt down and closed his opponent's eyes.

Saito: 0

Rex looked up to the clear blue sky, before walking back to his camp.

**-End Simulation-**

* * *

**Winner: Rex Salazar**

Rex Salazar's Kills: 2850

Saito Hiraga's Kills: 2150

**Weapon Efficiency:**

BFS 61% / Delfringer 39%

Musket 59% / Providence Rifle 41%

Transformation Ability 58% / Gandalfr's Power 42%

"Through all five-thousand battles, Rex made a fairly noticeable victory against Tristain's savior, winning fifty-seven percent of the time. This was due in large part to his ability to make weapons out of his own body. With an arsenal like that, this was no big thing." Ayumu said.

"Heck yeah!" Noah shouted, "Another one bites the dust thanks to Rex!"

"This is a surprising development." Julio said, a slight frown on his face, "I still believe either could win should they ever fight again."

(Rex returns to camp, hops into his bed, and begins dialing on his cell phone)

* * *

**Finally I updated this story. I have a slight fear that due to no fourth season, the Deadliest Warrior fanbase has all but died.**

**Anyway, I'll try and update most of my stories as often as I can. Peace out!**


End file.
